Life Isn't What It Seems
by caitykat013
Summary: Calla and Percy have been best friends forever. One day Percy went missing. Calla is heartbroken, but that doesn't stop her from moving on. She's nearly 18 and she's a superstar with her life ahead of her. Until one day, she heads to New York for her next stop on her tour. She finds Percy, but she finds even more than she expects. Is she ready? Putting this story on hold. Sorry.
1. The Fates are Cruel

Calla

I groaned, loudly, as light streamed in my room through the blinds of my large window. I was about to bury my face inside my memory foam pillow when someone poked my arm. Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed a pair of sea green eyes baring into mine. I jumped, causing the person to jump back a step, their green eyes surprised.

"Percy Jackson! What are you doing here?" My eyes were widen in shock as I rubbed the sleep from them. He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Your dad asked me to wake you up. He said not even an earthquake could wake you up," he chuckled, lightly. "Turns out all you needed was a poke in the arm from your best friend." I giggled before pushing him to the door.

"I gotta get ready then you can have the pleasure of walking me to school."

Percy raised his eyebrow, his cheeks slightly red. _I know what you're thinking head, but Percy is my best friend._ I thought. Percy has always been my brother. I admit I had a small crush on him when I was younger. Who wouldn't? He had messy black hair and eyes that resembled the color of the ocean, a sea green. Sun kissed skin with sharp defined features. An athletic body with lightly toned muscles. He was mostly scrawny, but in a cute way. But I knew Percy since I was practically a baby. His mother knew my dad in high school. Percy and I have always been best friends.

He stepped out before heading down my house's grand staircase. I sighed before closing the door. I headed to the bathroom, taking a hot shower. I dried myself off before changing into a pair of faded jeans and an Aztec style shirt. The top part of the dress was a navy blue spandex type material with swirly type designs that clung to the top part of my chest and curves. The rest was a soft, cream colored flowly material that hung loosely on my waist. It matched my sun kissed skin perfectly, which is why it was my favorite shirt. First day at a new school, I should at least dress nice.

I brushed my hair till the knots came loose. I braided my hair till it hung loosely over my right shoulder. I stared at myself in the mirror. My sapphire blue eyes shone with excitement. A smile was dancing on my lips. My dad always told me I resembled mom with my high cheekbones, my slightly upturned nose, my eye color and shape, my full fleshy lips, and even the same hair color. I was an exact replica of her, even our personalities were alike, and that's why my dad's eyes always hold a type of sadness in his eyes when he gazes at me. I sighed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Percy was already chowing down on some blue pancakes my dad made. Don't ask about the blue. He just always loved the color blue. He was chatting with my dad, his eyes light with laughter and a goofy grin on his face. He always smiled. He must have heard me coming, because he stared up at me. He nearly choked on his pancakes.

"Calla, you look amazing!" He murmured, smiling.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Percy." It was true. He wore an olive green t-shirt with a nice pair of washed out jeans. Any girl would've fainted at his feet.

He laughed at my comment, waving at me to join them. I came at sat next to him. My dad had already set a plate there so all I had to do was chow it down. After a 20 minutes, Percy and I were ready to go. I gazed back at my dad, shouldering my empty backpack. His brown eyes sparkled, but I could see the sadness that was hidden beneath. He ran his hand through his thick brown hair before ushering us out, exclaiming that 'we'll be late'. Ha.

Percy and I were walking down to my new school, Yancy Academy. He's been there a year longer than me, so he knows the place way better than me. I was so excited, and so was he. We were in mostly the same classes, but I was placed in some higher classes, because of my intelligence level. He kept rambling on about his friend, Grover, whom I already met. I never knew why, but I felt safe around him.

Finally, we arrived at the school and I felt my breath hitch. It was beautiful with its Victorian appearance and the lush pines that surrounded it. In gold large print letters, it stated YANCY ACADEMY. Students bustled in and out of the large entry way. I just then noticed Percy's stare and his goofy grin. I snapped my attention to him and playfully hit his arm.

"So, Cals, you ready for your grand tour?" He teased, lightly. I smiled, shaking my head, Yes.

"Okay, so…" He started explained everything in a fair amount of detail, like classes, teachers, and even pointed out some students.

His lip curled in disgust when he mentioned a girl named Nancy Bobofit and Mrs. Dodds. I pursued my lips, deciding against saying anything. His eyes sparkled though when he mentioned his other best friend, Grover, and a teacher named Mr. Chiron. Percy explained how he was always tough on him.

Percy started leading me to my first class with him. I squinted at the name tag, trying to identify a name, but it swirled confusing the letters, replacing it with weird letters. I blinked and it was gone. I blamed it on my dyslexia and even slightly on my ADHD. He hauled me into the back room where he plopped down into a seat. I took the seat beside him. Soon other students started filing in the class. A familiar looking boy appeared in the class, looking disheveled. His eyes locked onto Percy's. A smile appeared on his lips before taking the only available seat that was ahead of him.

"Hey, Grover," Percy and I said in unison, causing us to burst into laughter along with Grover. I was about to say something when a teacher silenced us, well more like Percy.

The rest of the day was actually pretty good. I understood Percy's hatred for Mrs. Dodds. She was very strict and always found an opportunity to yell at him.

I was heading to my last class with Percy, Greek, when I slammed into a girl. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight straight ponytail. She had a scowl plastered on her face.

"What where you're going, Spas!" She spat, angrily, before pushing all my belongings onto the ground. I growled at her as she walked away. Percy gently took my arm, steering me into Greek class.

The class was great. I always loved Greek. The culture, the architecture of their buildings, everything, even their choice of religion always had my attention. Mr. Chiron was an amazing teacher. He did seem to push Percy harder than the rest of the class, though I didn't know why. I just shrugged it off.

Once school was over, Percy and Grover walked me home. I waved them goodbye when we stopped at my house. I watched them walk into the distance, laughing into they were just a speck in the distance. I sighed before climbing up the stairs of the porch and wandering into the house.

"Dad!" I shouted into the emptiness of the three bedroom condo. I sighed. Typical. No response.

I climbed up the stairs about to head into my room when I noticed my dad's office door slightly ajar. _Hm._ I thought, suspiciously. His office door is never open. I headed towards, walking on the balls of my feet to create less noise. Hesitantly, I peeked inside the room. I screamed. There in a pool of blood laid my dad, his eyes closed and face peaceful. His shirt was torn open, revealing a sickly jagged gash that spread from his collarbone down to his abdomen. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I shakily laid my hands on his cool chest. I checked his pulse, but no vibration was found, meaning he was dead.

I screamed again before lying my head on his chest, not caring if the blood seeped into my knees as I knelt in his blood or if it even got in my hair.

I wanted my dad back. To hear his laugh. To see his sparkling eyes as he watched me exit with Percy. To hear his stories of Greek legends. To hear him sing a lullaby as he kissed my forehead. To hear him say I love you. One last time. But no. The Fates are cruel.

* * *

Percy

I entered our small apartment. The horrid odor of Gabe engulfed my nose. I gagged, trying to breathe through my mouth. I pushed the door closed and headed to my room. Before I even managed to take a step near my room, there was Gabe playing poker with his friends. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything I'd regret. Gabe noticed me and sneered before demanding my mom for some more beers for his 'guests'. I curled my lip in disgust. How dare he treat her like that! Before I could even stop myself, I sneered out some nasty comments which he happily returned. My mom pulled me back before I could do anything more.

"Gabe has done more for this family than you know," she murmured, sadly. I was disgusted when Gabe smiled, arrogantly. I stomped my way into my room.

I let my anger get the best of me. I scowled at myself. Calla would kill me if she knew about this. I smiled. She was my greatest/best friend. I knew since I was a baby. I admit I had a small crush on her when I aged, but it was soon replaced by a brotherly love. She was like a sister to me. She helped me through Gabe and homework. _Gods, I hated school. _I thought.

To be honest, I'm surprised she doesn't realize how beautiful she is. Calla always told me it's what's inside that costs, not out, but she was beautiful, inside and out. Her chocolate brown hair was slightly curly, though usually it preferred to be straight. Her sapphire eyes always held kindness and intelligence. They were unique. Her right eye had outlined the pupil with gold while gold specks danced in the blue while the other was the same but with silver. Her sun kissed skin matched mine perfectly. Though we were only 12, I knew she was going to grow up to be even more beautiful. I sighed, pushing away the thoughts.

I jumped onto my bed, my arms spread out like an eagle's wings in flight. I needed to relax. Calla always warned me that I put unneeded stress on myself. I was about to drift out into a deep sleep when an urgent knock sounded on my door. Grudgingly, I rubbed my eyes before heading over the open the door. Before I even had the chance to reach the door, my mom opened it instead, her eyes shining with tears. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to say something when she interrupted me.

"Calla's dad is dead. She found him in his office. I was about to-"Before she could even finish, I raced past her and out the door. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Gabe's smirk. I sneered. I'll get him later.

I raced towards Calla's house, only to be stopped by a cop who told me nobody was to enter the crime scene. Desperately, I stared around at my surroundings. Cop cars surrounded her condo, along with a thin border of police tap and cops. A small crowd of people stared at the house in shock, wanting to know what in the hell happened. An ambulance stood at the end of the line of police cars. There I noticed a small head covered in brown hair, her hands covering her face.

"Calla!" I screamed, racing toward her and pushing through the surprisingly thick crowd. I noticed her head snap up in my direction as I neared her. Tears stained her cheeks and her once cheerful eyes full of sadness.

Once I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her sobbing as the wetness spread through my shoulder. I tenderly stroked her back.

"What happened?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't want to push her.

"I… I came home. I yelled for dad, but it was silent like usual," she stuttered through my shoulder. "I saw his door open and peeked in. And… And there he was, on the floor, dead. He had a large gash down his chest. Oh, Percy," she cried, even more.

I stood there, hugging her, comforting her until my mom arrived. She offered Calla to stay at our apartment until her new home was worked out. She declined, insisting that she'd prefer to stay home, but the moment she set her eyes on the condo, she cried, tears streaming down her face. She finally agreed. We helped her pack her things in a large Caribbean blue suitcase. Before we left, she insisted on saying goodbye to her condo. I bit my lip, but she just shook her head, dejectedly.

I hauled the suitcase into the back of my mom's car while she started the car. I stood outside the door, waiting patiently. The breeze lightly brushed my skin, causing me to shiver. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. Stars glowed brightly, forming shapes, or known as constellations. I squinted at the moon and for a split second, I noticed a girl shaped into the moon. I blinked and it disappeared as if it was blown away by the wind. I sighed.

The door swung open, revealing a heart broken Calla. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, leading her to the car. I opened the car door for her as she crawled in. Scooting in next to her, I closed the door. Her hands stayed silently in her lap. Strange. She always tapped her fingers. Slowly, she rested her head against my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her closer, so her head rested against my chest. She stayed like that the entire car ride to my apartment.

Once we reached it, I helped her of the car. Her face was blank, though I could see the sadness in her eyes and the light traces on the tears stained on her pale face. I never want to see her like this again. Calla was strong. Someone you looked up to, like me. I never seen her so. so. fragile and broken. Like if you touched her, even lightly, she would break apart like pottery. I guided her to the apartment and to my room. She knew the way after many visits and sleepovers here, but after tonight, I think she needed the help. She opened my door before I had the chance. Calla collapsed on my bed without a second's hesitance. Her eyes gazed, lifelessly, at the ceiling.

"Calla?" I whispered, hesitantly. She gazed at me, but her eyes glazed over, revealing she wasn't quite there.

I frowned before lying down next to her. Silence engulfed us, no one daring to break it. In the kitchen, I could hear my mom and Gabe arguing about Calla. Gabe was angry about this, exclaiming how she's probably mental after this. I sneered, before noticing Calla's stare. I gazed at her, green eyes on blue eyes. Her eyes were shining as if the dam that held back the tears was cracking under the pressure. I imagined fissures appearing and spreading down its cement walls.

"It's all my fault," her voice quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"No, don't ever say that. None of this is your fault," I whispered back, suddenly angry at her for even saying such a horrid thing. "Your fault in this is as unlikely as Gabe is nice." A smile crept upon her lips, but she held back. All that was left was a ghost of a smile. I didn't care. It was enough.

I kissed her forehead, murmuring goodnight. I feel asleep to her soft puffs of breath, but before she fell asleep, she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," she whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I smiled.

"I love you, too, Calla Kingston."


	2. Gone like the Wind

_Next day..._

Calla

I was dragged of my peaceful sleep, which was surprising. I expected to be haunted by the memories of last night, but I was secretly glad and ashamed for feeling glad when my dad is dead. I choked back tears. Today, I will be strong. Strong for my dad and for Percy. I know this is hard for him. It's hard for me, too.

I blinked open my eyes to see pale blue sheets. I almost pushed myself up when I felt the something vibrate through my body. I realized it was the soft rise and fall of Percy's chest. Very slowly, I pushed myself up to stare at him. I know it's probably creepy, but it's kinda hard not to. His face was vulnerable, but peaceful, reminding me of when he was two and his mom brought us to the beach. He even had a slight smile on his face. He was always smiling, even in his sleep. Drool lightly dripped out of the right corner of his mouth. It's cute when he does that. Slowly, I reached my hand out to wipe it away. When I did, his eyes opened in a flash. They had a lazy glint in them when they gazed at me, reminding me he's only half awake.

"Wha-"He started to say before I gladly interrupted him.

"You were drooling," I said, a smile playing on my lips," Like usual." He smiled, broadly, at the last comment, his eyes finally regaining the sparkle to them.

He stretched, which was very hard, since I was practically lying on top of him. I felt slight heat, slid across my cheeks. I was about to murmur my apologizes when he just waved it away. His smile broadened when he noticed my rosy pink cheeks. Hitting his arm playfully, I headed to his bathroom where I changed into a pair of tight white jeans and a bright cerulean shirt with a slight plunging neckline. I slipped into my favorite black leather jacket Percy brought for me for my birthday last year.

Exiting the bathroom, I noticed two things. 1. Percy was fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt that darkened the shade of his skin. 2. That Sally was sitting on his bed, chatting to him. Where there happened to be a small bag of blue candies. I leaned against the doorway, where I hoped not to interrupt them, but Percy noticed me.

"Calla, the school decided that you shouldn't go the school today," he said, blurring the words together. I furrowed my brow before realizing what he said.

"You're kidding me. I need to have some normalcy," I nearly shouted before I noticed how flustered Percy appeared. He agreed with me, but it was the school's request, well more like command, not his.

"They refused to listen, but I agree with you, Cals," he replied, his mouth was set in a grim line, his brow furrowed. I didn't like flustered Percy, I like my normal, smilely Percy.

"It's fine. At least," I stressed the words, at least. "I don't have to see that wretched girl, Nancy Bobofit. Gods, she is the devil." I laughed and I could hear Percy's melodious laugh mixed with mine. His face was once again cheerful with a goofy grin taking up most of his face.

* * *

_1 Hour Later..._

Calla

Percy had left half an hour ago, which left me with nothing to do. I was actually pretty mad, because our class got to take a field trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art. Desperately, I desired to go, because I love art, especially the Greek part of the tour. I sighed, pushing away the thought. That left me with the memories of the last night. Everything in Percy's room seemed to spin as I thought back to last night. Tears bit the back of my eyes, aching, pleading, to be let out. I held back, knowing crying won't help. Crying and whimpering won't bring him back.

I remembered how I broke down in front of Percy. I knew how desperate he was to comfort me, but I couldn't help it. It was like my dad had a piece of me and when he died it died. I broke apart, like waves whipping at a cliff. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes, and releasing the thought.

I wanted to do something productive, but I didn't want to be near Gabe. Just the thought of that sick man made my insides boil, like molten lava. I snarled before covering my mouth, eyes wide. I bit my lip, not ever wanting to snarl like that again. It felt natural, but in the eyes of a mortal, it would be seem wrong and out of place. I shook my head again for the umpteenth time today. Ugh. I needed to do something.

I rummaged through my suitcase, my eyes settling on an old book buried beneath a heap of clothes. Instantly, I grasped it and climbed out Percy's window sitting on his fire escape. I needed fresh air and a book to keep my mind of my dad. My brain faltered slightly. Gazing at the cover of the only book I grasped when I was packing yesterday, I read White Fang. I might seem silly, but I loved that book just about as much as I loved Greek mythology. I opened the book to the first page and read. I don't know how long I sat there, but I knew it had to be long for the sun to be almost setting. Where was Percy?

I gazed around, finally glimpsing a figure running toward the apartment. In my excitement, I sprinted down the fire escape and into the street. I ran into Percy, causing Percy to fall and for me to land right on top of him. His eyes were open in surprise.

"Cals? What are you doing," he asked, his face though was not smiling like it usually would be. Something was off.

"What are you doing, Percy? It's so late out. I've been waiting for hours," I replied, angrily, though I don't know if it's been hours.

Percy let out a forced laugh and plastered a smile on his face, everyone would've been fooled unless you knew him your entire life. I let slip. For now.

* * *

Percy

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I knew Calla was asleep by the soft rise and fall of her chest. Her brown hair cascading down her face, burying it in soft brown waves of hair. Her cheek laid on his chest. I always found it cute how she breathed in through her nose, but exhaled through her mouth. Noticing just how cold she felt through our clothes, I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed, contently, before burying her face into a crease in my chest.

Today replayed in my mind. That Nancy Bobofit was bullying Grover and openly commented on Calla's dad and how he probably committed suicide to rid himself of her. That was a new low, even for that kleptomaniac redhead. I was so outraged that the water in the fountain reacted. The water formed a hand and grasped her, dragging her into the fountain. At least, that's what I say, but everyone else said I pushed her. Yeah right. Mrs. Dodds's just so happened to be there and told me to follow her. More punishment. Just what I needed.

Anyways, she dragged me into a room that was obviously being redecorated. Calla probably would've commented on the architecture. I gazed back at her to see she was at the top of a window and appeared different. Her skin had a blackish tint and she had bat type wings. I stared in shock. Mrs. Dodds kept accusing me of stealing a lightning bolt with this ugly, raspy voice. I thought she was insane, but her ugly yellow fangs kept him from saying something. I just shook his head, no.

That's when she attacked me. I had no idea what to do until Mr. Chiron wheeled into the room, tossing me a bronze pen. I stared at him, thinking he was insane, when he said it was a sword. This guy is definitely on something. I thought as I gazed at it.

"Uncap it!" He yelled over the sound of Mrs. Dodds's bat wings. So I did. I uncapped it and there in its place revealed a magnificent sword. It was perfectly balanced and it felt right in my hand.

I swiped at Mrs. Dodds's when she neared. A deep gash appeared just below her right wing and by her chest. Her blood curdling scream made me want to cover my ears, but I was just too shocked. She burst through the bay window.

I looked for Mr. Chiron, but he was gone. I sauntered back out to the rest of the class and asked Grover about it, but he was nervous and jittery, saying there was no Mrs. Dodds. I asked the rest of the class, but nobody even knew who she was. I gazed around for Mr. Chiron, but he just disappeared. I was puzzled. After school, I needed to know more, but I found nothing. I scowled and walked home. That's when Cals stumbled into me. Gods, I was glad she was there. But I couldn't tell her about it. She'd think I was crazy. I didn't want another one of my best friends thinking I was as insane as Gabe was clean.

That night, I stared restlessly at the ceiling, wishing I could just have a pinch of sleep.

* * *

_9 months later…_

Calla

School's over. I should be happy, but I'm not. Ever since I moved in with my aunt Maya, it's never felt right. Percy moved into a dorm in his school for some reason. I bit my lip. Percy. He acts so strangely sometimes, I wonder if I'm the crazy one. Just like after I went back to school two days after my dad… I fumbled on the word, died. I was heading to pre-algebra when I noticed a new teacher Ms. Kerrs. It was weird. Nobody even heard of Mrs. Dodds when I mentioned her, well except Percy and maybe Grover. Grover just acted weird about it, stuttery. I knew he was hiding something, but I never called him on it.

Anyways, I was planning on going to Percy's. When his mom called.

"Hello?" I asked into my phone as I rounded the corner on the street.

"Hello, Calla. It's Percy's mom. I wanted to tell you that he and I are going to take a trip down to our old cabin in Montauk near the beach. I would love for you to come, but I actually just wanted to bring Percy. You know a mother and son talk," Sally said into the phone. I nodded, understanding perfectly before realizing I'm not talking to her in person. I almost laughed at myself.

"That's perfectly fine. I was actually heading to see Percy now, but I'll head back. Thanks for calling, though. Tell Percy I say hi, okay? Anyways, bye," I answered back before hanging up. My shoulders sagged as I headed back towards my aunt's house.

The old Victorian house stood before me. It seemed to glare at me, disgusted by my presence. I snarled back at it, "I don't like you either."

Its brick walls were cream instead of an ugly shade of red that reminded me of dried blood. I know what dried blood looks like. It isn't pretty. I stepped onto the wooden porch before entering the house. It was modern with its expensive, but new appliances and furniture. I loved the inside of the house, though. It reminded me of the condo I shared with dad. The only thing different was I had no dad, but in his place, my aunt Maya. I sighed, brushing my fingers over the olive colored walls. It went well with the nice caramel and cream furniture.

"Calla, is that you?" A familiar voice echoed out throughout the house.

"Yes, auntie. It's me," I replied, slipping out of my black converse shoes. I headed down the halls and into the kitchen where Maya cooking something delicious. I could smell its heavenly scent as it drifted softly into my noise.

"Yum. Whatcha making?" I smiled, my feet dragging me closer. I peered over Maya's shoulder to see a medium sized pot containing some kind of stew.

"You're favorite, Calla," Maya answered, sprinkling in some spices.

My mouth watered just staring at it.

"I thought you were going to Percy's?" She gazed up at me before focusing back on the stew. I swore she winked at me.

"No. Sally called and said she was talking Percy to Montauk. And Maya, you know Percy is like a brother to me. Nothing more," I said, defensively. At that time, it sounded like I had a crush, but I didn't. I can't even think of him any other way besides being a protective brother.

"I know. I don't get it. He's perfect for you," she murmured, silently.

"No, Maya. There's someone else for him. I know it," I whispered before heading for my room upstairs.

I pushed open my door before collapsing on my bed. It felt like the night my dad died. I felt lost, but not broken. I wondered if Percy was having fun. I bet he was.

* * *

Percy

I was having the time of my life as I sat in the cool sand, the waves whipped restlessly at the sand. I knew tonight was going to be rough. A storm was coming and the sea was restless. I thought the sea was mimicking my feelings. I was frightened at what Mr. Chiron and Grover had said. They thought no one could hear them. I could and it completely chilled me to the bone. I wanted to know what a demi-god was and how I was one. I wished I could tell Calla. She always knew how to calm me, but she wasn't here.

I remembered on his way home, I saw three creepy old ladies knitting. Suddenly, one of them held a long piece of string and snipped it with her pair of scissors. I felt the hair's on the back of my neck stand up straight. It felt wrong. Those ladies were nothing I wanted to mess with. I had asked Grover about it and he explained them as Fates, someone who decide the lifespan of a person meaning someone was going to die. Immediately, I feared to be Calla or even more possibly me, but I had to push the thought away. I ditched Grover when I said I was going to the bathroom, but instead I ran home.

My mom surprised me by exclaiming our little vacation to Montauk. I was so excited. And that's how I ended up here, sitting in the cooling sand as the sun dipped down and into the horizon, blinking out any light. Soon it was replaced by the moon's soft glows. I sighed in relief.

I headed back to the cabin when he noticed a very flustered Grover and a slightly angered mom.

"Uh…" I asked, very reluctantly. Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

"You ditched Grover, Percy! He is your best friend and protector!" She yelled until she noticed her mistake. She said protector. She paled.

"Protector?" I asked, slowly emphasizing each syllable.

"Yes, Percy!" Grover yelled, but before he could continue, mom interrupted.

"We have to go, Perseus, and now," I knew it was serious the moment she said my full name. I nodded before following her to Gabe's car.

They headed off back onto a deserted road. Nobody would be insane enough to be out in a storm like this. You could even hear thunder in the distance, but it sounded off to me. I noticed how nervous Grover was. I gazed back and my eyes found a huge shape stampeding towards them, crashing through anything that stood in its path. My eyes widened.

"Drive, Sally!" Grover screamed in a high shrilly voice.

I could make out the details of the creature when lightning struck. It was ugly with a hairy but beefy build, its muscles quaking in the excitement. It had two large curved horns adorned on his head along with black beady eyes and a snout, like a bull's, with a nose ring, again like a bull's. I realized it resembled a Minotaur like in the Greek legends. But that's impossible… Or is it?

Grover bleats, reminding me of a sheep. That's when I noticed Grover's furry goat legs and hooves.

"You're a goat. My best friend is a goat," I murmured in shock.

"Satyr," Grover bleated in annoyance before his face paled. I stared at what Grover was looking at and there less than six meters away was the Minotaur.

Before I even had time to scream, it grasped our car and flung it into the woods where it landed in a small clearing. My head screamed in pain, but I pushed it away.

"Get back!" Grover yelled before breaking the window with his furry goat legs.

Grover climbed out before helping to haul me out with him. I gazed back at my mom about to help her out to when a noise thundered in the distance. I bit my lip in terror.

"Mom, let's go."

"No, Percy. Go with Grover. Find the tree and stay there," mom yelled, bravely though her eyes were filled with fear and tears.

"No. I refuse to leave you behind." I grabbed my mom's wrist, helping her out.

Once she was free, we took off, venturing farther from the Minotaur. Grover led the way through the thick expanse of woods until torches lit up the way leading to a small clearing with a sigh. I squinted, not recognizing the language at first till it shifted to something I understood. CAMP HALF-BLOOD. It read, proudly. I grabbed my mom about to pull her to safety when she was yanked back. I stared in shock as a nearly invisible popped up, allowing Grover and I through but not my mom.

"Percy, go!" She yelled. "I can't get through but this place will help you. Trust them, Perseus." Tears stung my eyes.

I was about to say something when the Minotaur appeared, grasping my mom by her tiny waist. I screamed as she disappeared before my eyes, turning into a gold dust. Before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Percy."

"No!" I screamed. At that moment, I knew exactly how Calla felt. It was like a piece of you died when your only living parent died.

I charged the Minotaur, grabbing a pen out of my pocket. I don't know how or why it was there. I just grabbed it and uncapped. There in its shining –literally- glory stood my bronze sword. I sliced at it, distracting it from my true target. It charged, but I knew how to defeat it. When it was half an inch away from my nose, I sidestepped. The Minotaur charged in a tree lodging one of its horns. I grasped my sword and swung it down cutting through the horn. The moment the horn hit the ground, the Minotaur turned into a yellowish powder.

I gazed at it before turning towards the camp. I grasped the horn and turned my sword back into a pen. I stepped into the surrounding border of the camp before my brain clouded over and I collapsed in a heap.

* * *

_More than a week Later…_

Calla

The search for Sally and Perseus Jackson continues. No sigh of them has been reported. We have Gabe Ugliano here and ready to give us his opinion on what happened.

Suddenly, a fat man with bad posture appeared on the screen. His yellow shirt covered in splotches of stains.

"Mr. Ugliano, can you explain to us what happened?" A friendly female reporter asked, her brown eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Yes. Percy Jackson is a troubled kid. He had come home and like usual, he yelled at his mom, threatening her. Before I could even react, one of his friends had appeared and knocked me out in front of my friends. They took my car and Sally. Those kidnappers. That kid has always been trouble. I wondered why Sally ever kept him," his voice sounded raspy in the mic.

"Thank you, Mr. Ugliano. The search for Sally and Percy Jackson continues. If you find an sign, please contact 911, right away. This is Diana Janaray from Channel 5 news." She nodded her head, her black hair spilling out of her ponytail.

The show continued back to the two main newscaster as they continued to chat about other alarming news.

I snarled at the TV, quickly turning it off before throwing it into the wall.

"That man is disgusting. He deserves to get his ass kicked," I muttered through clenched teeth.

I ran my slender hand through my thick expanse of hair. I've been tracking Percy done, but to no such luck. He just disappeared. I had cried when I heard he was missing. This seemed like a sick joke orchestrated by the Fates. Tears stung my eyes, but Percy would be very upset if he found out I was stressing over him.

"Where are you Percy?" I whispered, dejectedly, as I stared at my bare feet.

I wandered the house before collapsing into my bed. My arms spread out, crumbling the newly made bed. I grasped the Caribbean blue comforter in my hand. I wanted it to be Gabe's neck as I strangled the life out him. How dare he! How dare he insult my brother! I smiled at the thought. He was my brother.

A hesitant knock snapped me back to reality. Maya leaned against the door, her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulder. Her hazel eyes searched mine. I noticed the green and gold flecks that danced in the hazel. It always sparkled my interest. Sometimes I was actually envious, but she always told me she was envious of my blue eyes. They're just blue eyes. Maya always argued back just like Percy.

"Calla, honey, I know this must be very hard. Trust me. I know. But you have to stop mopping around this house. I hate to see you like this. Even your eyes has lost its light," she murmured, the last part sadly. "We're going shopping then head down to the beach. I know you hate shopping but you always loved the ocean." She didn't say 'Just like Percy'. She didn't need to.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

I relaxed in the cool sand as I watched the sun dip down into nonexistence. Its last beautiful colors blinking out as night crept in like a swift hawk. The moon shone on everything, adding an eerie touch to everything. I sighed, gazing at the water. The dark waves crashed against the shore. I knew it could feel my loss for Percy. I stood up, walking to the water. I dipped my feet in the cool water, relishing in its sweet touch. I could almost imagining Percy smiling next to me, his hand engulfing mine.

"I miss you, Percy." My words drifted into the wind, carrying them off into the distance.


	3. Fame and Fortune

_Nearly Six Years Later…_

Calla

I started off into the distance. A cool breeze almost blew my hood down. I grasped it, pulling it back up. If my hood blew down, my cover would be blown. I could taste the normalcy of people as they wandered down these streets, overflowing with stores that sell a range of items. I squinted through my dark tinted shades. I wish I could take them off, but I have one of kind eyes, my manager had said. People could identify me by my eyes. I sighed.

I wanted my leather jacket, but it had no hood. No one could identify me with my hair, but I decided to be as cautious as possible. I trailed down the streets, searching for my hotel. I was supposed to buy some new outfits for my next show, but I didn't want to. I dodging a small crowd of people when I finally reached the modern five star hotel. I burst through the glass double doors and strode down the lobby, ignoring the receptionists. I waited for the elevator to open its bronze doors. When it came, I quickly entered, hoping no one will notice me. Listening to horrible elevator music, I nearly covered my ears. The elevator stopped at the top floor. The penthouse floor. My penthouse for a week until I flew to New York for my next stop on the tour.

"Calla!" A familiar voice rang out. I slammed the door, tearing off the shades and hood, tossing them carelessly on the couch.

"What?" I demanded, a slight bit annoyed. My manager poked her head out from the hallway.

"As snappy as ever, but you have a show tonight. Act like your usual happy self at least," she asked, exasperatedly. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Happy," I replied before setting my face back into a happy medium, a slight smile.

"Better." Her blonde hair spilled out from her tightly pulled back ponytail. She scolded at it, her sky blue eyes darkening like the sky might appear before a storm.

"Skylar, calm. It's just a piece of hair. Come on. I need my makeup and dress done anyways." Her eyes brightened, all the clouds cleared. At least she's happy. She grasped my arm, dragging me into a separate room, specifically made for preparation of the show.

I found it stupid, my hair could simply be messed up by the wind, someone could spill coffee on my dress, anything. But they always made sure I looked perfect before the show.

"A superstar must always look her best, especially on show. So…" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Fine, fine. Make me perfect," I had to bit my lip on the word perfect. I hated that word.

First, Sky decided on my dress. It was a short pearly colored dress that hugged my curves, but hung loosely over my thighs. It barely reached my knees. The dress had a nice sweetheart neckline that didn't reveal too much. The dress seemed to blend in with a nice pale pink that matched my skin tone perfectly. On my right side, a beautiful array of dark pink vine like designs curled from my chest all the way to the bottom of the dress. I hated to admit that the dress was awesome, even if pink was one of my least favorite colors. I slipped into a pair of pale pink small heels.

Sky focused on my hair next. She grasped my comb, untangling all the knots. She braided one side of my hair, so that it hung loosely over my right shoulder. Sky placed a pale pink lily –she placed a lily in my hair, because my name means Lily- near my ear to add some spice to my chocolate brown hair. She grabbed a can of hairspray and lightly covered my hair in its spray so it will hopefully stay in one place.

Lastly, Sky focused on my face. Normally, I want the bare minimum. An all-natural look. But since I let her take control, I'm going to have to suck it up. She decided on a nice pale pink eye shadow that seemed to soften my eyes. After lightly brushing on the mascara to my already long curling eyelashes, she added eye liner. At the corner of my eyes, the eye liner curled, resembling an angel's wing. Adding a nice soft pink to my cheek, it softened down the rest of my features.

I looked stunning. Even Skylar seemed envious as she gazed at her work.

"OMG, Calla! I have never seen you so. so," Sky seemed to stumble on the right word so I decided to be a nice friend and help her out.

"Feminine. Beautiful," I said to give her seem helpful suggestions.

"Feminine, yes. Beautiful. Honey, you've always been beautiful." I smiled at her last comment. Percy always said the same thing. I pushed the thought out of my head. Percy's gone, I scolded myself, irritably.

She helped me out of the chair and led me down the hall to the door. Sky was about to haul me out that door when I grasped my black leather jacket that hung loosely on the coat rack. I slipped it on, loving how the jacket fit me perfectly even after all these years. I heard Sky sigh behind me as we rushed toward our limo. She never understood why I loved this jacket so much. I always wanted to explain it to her, but it also hurt me to even think about it.

The ride to the Fillmore in San Francisco was excruciatingly silent. The Fillmore had great acoustics, but it was a little smaller than where I usually play, but that didn't matter. As long as I could perform. To me, that's what mattered.

"We're here," Sky announced. I sighed.

I gazed at the surroundings through the dark tinted limo windows. Fans swarmed our car like bees to honey. I could taste their excitement on the tip of my tongue. It energized me even more for the show.

Our driver stopped off at the back exit where the crowd of fans lessened to a bare minimum. The only people there were a few beefy security guards and an attendant, who was tapping his fingers against the wall patiently waiting for our arrival. He gazed up at our limo, his gray eyes brightening. He sprinted over to our limo as it pulled into a stop, his brown hair whipping in the wind. He was kinda cute.

Before I even had a chance, he opened the door for me, offering me his hand. I grasped it as he hauled me out of the car. He had a nice firm grip. He smiled, brightly at me, his white teeth contrasting against his tanned skin.

"I'm Grayson. I'm going to be helping you out, since you're new here," his voice was soft, but sweet like honey. He winked at me before helping my manager, Sky, out of the limo.

"I'm Calla and this is my manager, S-"Before I even got to finish what I was going to say, Skylar, like usual around cute boys, interrupted me.

"I'm Skylar, but you can call me whatever you please," her voice was dripping with honey. I've never seen her like this. I raised a brow before rolling my eyes.

Grayson's eyes seemed to glaze over when he gazed at her. Not lustfully, like most pigs that call themselves men, but something else. I can't put my finger on it.

"Guys, the show is going to start soon. We need to go. Now," I added, emphasizing the word now. That seemed to snap them back to reality.

"Yes. We don't want you to be late." His eyes stayed entirely focused on Skylar's.

I sighed as he led through the endless halls of Fillmore. It was bare of any color, just cement floors and painted white brick walls. I love color. This reminded me of a hospital.

Grayson finally stopped in front of a mahogany door that had a gold star, reading Calla in large cursive letters. I almost ran my hand through my hair, but I held myself back just in the nick of time. I pushed open the door and plopped down in the nearest car, which just happened to be a soft pale blue recliner that matched my pale pink dress perfectly. I sighed in relief, kicking my legs up. I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Skylar as she flirted with Grayson. I gazed up at the clock, noticing its 6:50. My show begins at 7!

"Guys, the show. It's starting in less than 10 minutes. We gotta go!" I yelled, jumping up out of the soft chair. I grasped Sky's arm, racing as fast as I could in small heels and her in platinum heels.

Grayson sprinted up ahead of us, leading us down the halls until we came to dark area where cords hung all over the place. As we turned the corner, we noticed the stage and an enormous crowd of fans, screaming one name. My name. The stage was lighted with gold lights that sometimes switched to silver or blue. I don't know why, but it made the stage look amazing.

"Wow." That was the only word that described the stage with its copper colored boards and black curtain that separated the stage from the back.

Quickly, Sky checked over my makeup and hair to make sure it was perfect in her opinion.

"Before you go on stage, I thought you could use this." She handed me a little velvet box that she had in her purse.

I opened it to find my lucky necklace. The gold half heart gleamed even in the little light. The emerald gem that was in the center of the half heart resembled the color of Percy's eyes. Percy bought this for me while I bought him the other half, which was silver with a sapphire gem that resembled my eyes. I thought I lost this when I was 12. I clipped it onto my neck. It didn't necessarily match the dress, but I love it.

"Oh my gods, how did you find this?" My voice was slightly uneven, and I had to push back the tears so it wouldn't ruin my makeup.

"I found it by the beach in a clear bottle. The necklace was inside a piece of paper, but it's weird. The paper was blank. I didn't throw it out, you know, just in case," Sky's voice was quite as she whispered this to me. "Now go out there and rock those fans." I nodded before strutting on stage.

"Are you ready?!" I yelled to crowd even though I have a micro phone that someone handed to me before I even headed onto the stage.

The crowd erupted into pandemonium. Their screams ricocheted off the walls.

"Who you ready for?" I pointed the mic towards them with a smile on my face.

"CALYPSO!" They screamed all at once, their hands raised in the arm as they jumped up and down.

You're probably wondering why they're screaming Calypso. Well that's my stage name, Calypso Atlas, and yes after the Greek Legend. I've always loved the legend of her, but found it unfair that her punishment was so cruel. To love, but to never be loved back. Just plain cruel!

I started singing my first song that happened to be #1 on the music charts. The fans' screams died down slightly as they listened to me. My dad had always told me my voice was as sweet and smooth as honey. Percy had always agreed. The crowd swayed like rolling waves as I finished my last song. They screamed for more, but the back of my throat was slightly sore. I grinned before waving.

"Goodnight, San Francisco! See you at Manhattan for my next show!" I yelled into the crowd before exiting off the stage.

Skylar placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she led me out of the hall and to the limo. As much as I love my fans, I never had backstage meetings. I used to, but something went wrong which ended up with me in the hospital and the other "person" a pile of dust, separated in the wind. I thought I imagined it, because people kept telling me how delusional I am. Only Skylar believed me, since she was there and saw it, too.

We pushed open the door that led to our limo outside. The slight breeze tickled my face and my bare legs. Goosebumps covered my legs, but not my arms, thanks to my black leather jacket that Percy got me about 7 years ago. I opened the door of our limo and plopped down in the nearest seat, exhaustion set its course into my body. I sighed. I glanced at Sky, who was playfully flirting with Grayson. I noticed their phones out as they probably were giving each other their numbers. I rolled my eyes.

I closed my eyes, stretching my legs and arms. I felt the black pressing weight of exhaustion drag me away into a nice peaceful deep sleep.


	4. The Boy with the Aviator Jacket

_Next Day…_

Calla

_Bam!_ The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on a thud on the ground. I jumped up, landing on the balls of my feet. I crept to the door, opening very slightly. Just enough for me to squeeze through. Padding down the hall of the penthouse, I neared the corner and peeked out. There stood Skylar and surprisingly Grayson, laughing, as they cleaned up a broken cup, which must have caused that noise. Their hands grazed each other as they reached for a piece of the cup. They stared at each other's eyes, gray meeting blue. Their faces neared each other, both slowly closing their eyes.

"Woah. I did not come on this tour to see my manager make out with a guy in our hotel," my voice seemed to echo throughout the large penthouse.

They both jumped away, eyes wide, mouths agape. Skylar was moving her lips, but nothing seemed to escape them. I sighed, waving my hand away. I headed back into "my" room. Might as well do something productive. I grasped my enormous set of suitcases. You'd be surprised how much stuff you need for a tour. I neatly packed my clothes besides the outfit I will be wearing today. Once I was satisfied with my work, I darted into my bathroom, barely managing to carry my heap of clothes. I locked the door before turning on the shower to a nice steamy temperature. I stepped in immediately relaxing under its intense steamy pressure.

I scrubbed my hair with jasmine shampoo and conditioner before cleansing my skin with the matching body soap. After a few minutes, I stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my body. I dried myself off then wrapped the towel around my head to dry my hair. Immediately I changed into my clothes. It was plain blue shirt that matched my eyes beautifully that had a nice sweetheart neckline. It hung loosely around my curves. I slipped into black skinny jeans that would match my black leather jacket, which yes was the jacket Percy bought me. Slipping my feet into a pair of black combat boots, I started focusing on my mess that I call hair.

I ripped the towel off, trying to dry the parts that were still soaking wet. Finally, I grasped my brush, yanking my hair as some of the knots decided to be stubborn. Fine! I thought, yanking even hard till they loosened. I smirked at my hair. I braided to one side of my head so it hung limply on my right shoulder. I sighed before adding a blue lily to my left ear adding some color to the dull brown.

Quickly, I brushed my teeth to extinguish that disgusting morning breath. Before exiting my room, I covered my eyes with my large shades that covered more than my eyes, but they were awesome! I strutted to the kitchen before hesitating. They better not be kissing in there. I held back a gag as I entered the room. Fortunately for me, they weren't sucking lips, but instead discussing my trip to the airport.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Skylar said, smiling warmly at me. I raised a brow, but decided against commenting on it.

"Morning. So… Are we ready to leave? 'Cause I would love to get some coffee at Em's before we go," my voice sounded slightly whinny, but I **needed **coffee! It was the only thing that kept superstars going without collapsing on stage. That would be a nightmare.

"Sure. Grayson already brought my luggage to the car for me and told the attendant at the desk that we're leaving, so let's get yours done and go." Her eyes drifted on Grayson, trying to make it seem unnoticeable. But she was about as unnoticeable as an elephant is when it decides to take a trip downtown. I almost snorted.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

_Hours Later…_

Calla

I stared at the ground as our private jet's landing gear lightly brushed the landing strip in New York. I smiled, excitement and dread settling deep within my stomach. I unbuckled myself from the plush seats. Grayson, for some unknown reason –Yeah, right!-, decided to join us on the rest of our tour which ended here in Manhattan. He guided us through the airport once the jet stood still against the boarding dock. New York had the largest/nicest airport I have seen yet on this dreadful yet exciting tour.

We just exited the airport where a black limo shone brightly in the sunlight, obviously waiting for our arrival. I smiled as our driver helped us into the limo. He seemed nice, but he had a mysterious aura to him. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to place a finger on it. His black hair rebelled against the driver as it stood up in weird angles. His dark brown eyes seemed lifeless as he peered at us. His pale skin looked white against his black aviator jacket.

"My name's Nico. I'll be your chauffeur for your tour here in Manhattan," his voice quaked on the word, chauffeur, as if they word seemed unfamiliar and ugly on his tongue.

I squinted at him through my dark tinted shades. I feel like I've seen him before, but how? I never met him once in my life. I shrugged as he closed the limo's door.

The ride to my auntie Maya was silent, except for Sky and Grayson's constant yet quiet flirting as they sat next to each in the back of the limo. I decided to sit near the front by the window that separated me from the driver. I was so tired of quite I decided to chat with the driver, Nico. It was pretty interesting. He liked Green Day and Linkin Park, which I enjoyed to an extent. Though he might seem creepy in some people's opinions, I found him quite interesting once he loosened up around you. He was actually pretty cute, but he was young. Maybe 16.

"How are you a chauffeur? I know it's none of my business, but you're very young," I tried to make my voice was gentle, not rude.

He shrugged. "I don't know. A friend of mine told me about you and I guess this is one way to meet you. Sorry if it sounds creepy," his voice was very quiet as if he wanted to disappear altogether, but if you stared at him very hard, you could the shadows drifting closer to him. It caused the edges of him to disappear beneath its smoky black haze. I frowned.

"No, not at all. I'm used to people wanting to meet me, but you seem the most normal which is great in my opinion." I shrugged my shoulders, staring at him through the little window. In the rearview mirror, he gave me a weird combination of a smirk and frown.

"If only you knew."

* * *

I was resting on my real bed as I stared at the ceiling. When aunt Maya met us at the door, she seemed so surprised she clutched her heart before laughing, welcoming us in. Now here I am, lying in my old bed, wishing for my life I had before becoming a superstar. I almost laughed at the thought. There was nothing to return to, well besides Maya. If it wasn't for becoming famous, I would never have met Skylar, Grayson, and even the silent mysterious Nico.

"Knock, knock." I stared up at the doorway to see Maya, leaning against it. "Since the show's tomorrow, I thought we could go to the beach like old time sakes." I smiled at her, flashing my white teeth. She smiled back, her hazel eyes brightening, revealing more gold and green speckles.

After she left, I dashed into my bathroom, throwing my clothes onto the ground. I slipped into my blue bikini that matched my eyes, too. Except this had white swirly designs that curved beautifully in the bikini's fabric. I adorned my feet with matching blue flip flops before throwing over a plain white flowing dress that reached my knees and slipping into my black leather jacket. I grasped my shades, placing them gently on my face. I was ready to rock and roll.

I skipped into the kitchen to see Skylar dressed in a cream throw on dress that hung loosely on her curves. A pink bikini was visible underneath her dress while her feet had on matching flip flops and shades. Grayson had on black swim trunks and a plain gray shirt that brought out his dark gray eyes. They were just heading out the door, their hands engulfing each other's. I sighed. I gazed at my Aunt Maya, who wore a light brown, almost copper, colored dress. Her brown tinted shades hid her hazel eyes. She smiled at me as we followed Sky and Grayson out.

I gasped as I noticed Nico, leaning casually against our porch. Everything from his sandals to his shades were a pitch black color that matched the shadows that seemed to encircle him. In a goth/emo way, he was H.O.T. He stared lazily at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they were "checking" me out. I raised a brow.

"Your aunt invited me. I'm your chauffeur, after all." A small smile danced on his lips. I smiled, playfully punching his arm on the way down.

He was cute, but he wasn't my type. He reminded me of a brother. We walked down in mostly silence, but we chatted here and there as we made our way down to the beach. It was less than a mile away from aunt's house, which was a huge plus in my opinion.

The moment my eyes settled on the outline of the beach, I sprinted, nearly knocking people ahead of me on their butts and surprising my friends. What? This is the beach we're talking about. The moment my feet touched the nice cooling sand –it was a little late, maybe 7 or 8, considering the sun was setting-, it seeped into the spaces between my toes. I breathed in the salty smell, feeling free and completely and utterly alive. I moved closer to the edge of the water before collapsing on the ground.

I watched as the sun dropped into the horizon washing out all the light. Somebody laid down next to me. I raised a brow when I noticed it was Nico. His eyes were entirely focused on the edge of the horizon.

"I didn't picture you to be a fan of the beach," I said, breaking the silence. He gazed at me, smirking.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," his voice was serious yet slightly playful, but in a friendly way.

"Like what? Give me an example." I inched closer to him, taking of my shades so I could really see his expression. He took of his shades, too, as he sighed.

"I wish I could, but I don't know what I could tell you that's not too personal." I raised my eyebrow at his serious demeanor. His eyes slid away from mine and back to the water.

I sighed as I stared at him. I bit my lip. His eyes glanced back at me. He raised a brow, like what are you doing? I shrugged, eyeing carefully. He sighed, obviously realizing I actually want an answer.

"Fine. I like black," his voice and eyes were serious as he gazed at me. I bit my lip, but it didn't help. I burst out laughing. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Gods, Nico!" I continued laughing to the point he looked uncomfortable. I decided to help him out. "I know you like black. I mean you're dressed in black and you kinda just resemble someone who likes black." Finally, it dawned on his and burst out laughing, too.

"I guess that was pretty lame." As he said that, I nearly cried in laughter.

"You guess?" He shrugged before the smile rested on his features.

"Yeah it is pretty lame."

In the eyes of some people, they might think we're crazy as we laughed hysterically in the moonlight. In my eyes and probably Nico's, it was hilarious and awesome. Wiping a tear from my eye, I gaze at the beautiful ocean that churned restless. It seemed to laugh with us, but maybe that's just my imagination.

* * *

That night was perfect. It was total stress reliever as I stared at my ceiling. Nico and I laughed the entire night with the ocean until he had to go. Go where? I don't know. I headed back when I noticed Maya, Skylar, and Grayson were already gone and already peacefully asleep in their separate rooms. I crept, silently, to my room where I collapsed on my bed, trying to will myself to sleep. But my mind was wide awake. I was playing with something on my neck when I finally noticed it was my half of the heart of the necklace Percy and I bought for each other. I hugged it to my chest.

It's been nearly six years. And I still couldn't stop thinking about him. Day and Night. He was my best friend and the brother I never had. I pushed back the tears that ached after all these years to be let loose. To stream freely down my face. I forced the desire away. Percy would hate it if he knew I was crying about him. After six years! I sighed, tossing myself onto my left side. Digging my head into the pillow, I stared at my blue wall that resembled a blackish color in the little light. I gazed at my window, seeing the moon dominate the dark sky. Stars glowed brightly, filling in the empty spaces.

If I tried I could make out the constellations, but my mind seemed to agree with my body. Finally. I wanted sleep. I needed sleep. No. I didn't need sleep. I needed my best friend back. I needed Percy.


	5. I'm Back

_Next Day…_

Calla

Being the first one up has some –quote, some- privileges. I needed some time to focus on my songs. Normally, I have very little stage fright, but today was obviously different.

My stomach churned, painfully in my body. Goosebumps pricked my arms and legs as my hair stood up on edge. It was very warm in the house, probably 70 degrees, but my body refused to listen to my version of rational. I was seated in one of the leather recliners, trying to relax my body.

"Calla, you should be sleeping. Your show is not for another 11 hours." My aunt, Maya, appeared by the doorway, disrupting my thoughts. I gazed up at her and raised a brow.

"What am I supposed to do?" My voice sounded rough, which was not good for the show. Not good at all.

"Let's go on a nice spa day. You need some relaxation. Or maybe you can call that boy. Was it Nico?" She wiggled her brows at me when I nodded yes.

"No Maya. He's just a friend, but that spa day would be paradise right about now," my voice lost a little of its rough tone. I smiled, slightly. Today was going to be a good day, or so I thought.

Nico was our chauffeur, even though I insisted that it was just spa day with Maya, Skylar and me. But Nico was very persistent and seemed very worried for our safety.

"So Nico… Will you be joining us on our spa trip?" Skylar's voice echoed throughout Maya's dark cherry colored SUV, which I insisted we use instead of the black limo.

"Probably," his voice wasn't teasing, it was serious just like his eyes. Skylar must have thought he was just joking, because she was laughing with Maya.

I was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, because 1. I wanted full control of music and 2. I needed to talk to Nico.

"Nico, what's going on?" I stared at him, trying to interpret his blank yet serious expression.

"I don't know. I promise," Nico's expression changed for just a split second, worry and slight fear etched into his features. Then his expression changed back, almost convincing me I'm delusion.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, except for my Aunt Maya's occasional jokes. When I stared out at the passing landscape. Trees covered almost every inch of the grass. Flamboyant flowers and shrubs blossomed in every area it could. Moss crept up any tree it pleased. I could feel someone's worried eyes on me once in a while, but I mostly ignored it.

Soon the landscape changed dramatically as rolling hills replaced the endless trees. I bit my lip in amazement. The hills mostly consisted of grass, but here and there you could see the aura of flowers that stood out against the green. The dirt road also changed to black asphalt as we were arriving closer to our destination, also known as Paradiso.

Paradiso was a popular yet exclusive spa on a secluded island near Manhattan. As we neared it, Nico seemed very nervous as his already pale hands whitened as he gripped the steering wheel. He kept fidgeting in his seat as he bit his lip in nervousness.

The word Paradiso describes the spa perfectly. It reminded me of Boca with its sandy beaches, large palm trees that glistened in the sun, and the calm ocean that swayed in the wind. I bit my lip. I know the ocean can stay calm at points, but it was unnatural staring at it.

The Paradiso building actually reminded me of a humongous beach house as it rested on top of a grassy hill, overlooking the ocean. Its creamy exterior matched the sand perfectly. I had a feeling it probably was created out of the sand.

"Nico, does this place feel right to you," my voice was hesitant as I stared at it more closely. My stomach churned and my hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight.

He shook his head as he pulled into an empty parking spot. Two cars enclosed us on each side, one a sky blue Fiat 500 and a new version of a black mustang. It put our dark cherry SUV to shame. Nico halted the SUV, his hands gripping the steering wheel. The shadows that normally surrounded him, shifted warily around him. They could feel his anxiety. I placed a reassuring hand on his, carefully prying them off the wheel.

"Let's go, Nico," I whispered to him, gently, as I hauled him out of the car and led him to the front desk. He squeezed me hand to the point that it stung, painfully.

"I'm Calypso and this is Skylar, Maya and Nico," As I said they're names, I gestured toward them with my hands. "We're here for our appointment at 12." The lady at the front desk gazed lazily at us, narrowing her dark eyes at Nico.

"He isn't allowed." She pointed a slender finger at Nico, curling her lip in disgust. Her short blonde hair curled at the edges of her face, defining her features. They were sharp like a hawk's.

Nico opened his mouth, obviously going to comment, but I interrupted him.

"Well, he's here to stay. No if's, and's, or but's about it," my voice was very menacing as I narrowed my blue eyes at her. Her eyes softened when she gazed on me, nodding slightly.

"Follow me," she said, reassuringly. She stood up with a clipboard close to her chest.

She grasped my arm, dragging me down the confusing halls. I stared desperately at the others as they followed the lady and I down the halls. Nico's expression was wary as he followed in pursuit after us.

Finally she ceased to a stop in front a closed olive wood tree. She pushed it open, revealing some sort of waiting room with another four closed door.

"Wait here. I'll get the masseuses for you," she explained before leaving us.

I plopped down on one of the plush white couches. Nico sat beside me, fidgeting with his hands, while Maya and Skylar were deciding between green tea and lemon water. They finally chose one before easing themselves down in the other white couch.

"I think this was a bad idea," I murmured, quickly, as my stomach restlessly churned.

"I know. I don't like the feel of this at all," Nico replied, warily, while everyone else nodded our heads in agreement.

Maya stood up, nearly tipping her cup of green tea. "We're leaving."

As we stood up, following Maya's pursuit, she headed to the door about to open it when the receptionist entered the room with another lady. Her black hair shone in the artificial light as her dark eyes scanned the room, narrowing her eyes at Nico.

"What is this disgusting creature doing here," she spat, angrily, gesturing towards him. Immediately, I stepped him front him, blocking her view of him.

"He's a human being. Not a creature," I calmly responded back. You can never handle problems with angry or hatred.

She snorted, waving her hand as if I didn't know any better. "He's a boy," she spieled the word as if it were poisonous on her tongue. I narrowed my eyes, slightly.

I opened my mouth but Nico answered first. "Let them go. You can have me, but let them go," his voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his fear. I gaped at him as the lady snorted.

"Of course, they can go free. They're women." She nodded, slightly, at the blonde receptionist. She opened the door for us, bowing her head in respect. This time, I snorted.

"Skylar, Maya. Go to the car," I demanded, not even leaving them the opportunity to speak as I pushed them out the door. They scurried down the corridor, gazing back sadly at me.

"Go ahead, my dear Calla," I bristled when she said my name. She smirked at my discomfort.

"No. Where Nico is, I am." I glared at her, my voice surprisingly calm and evening. She snarled at me.

Before she could answer, I grasped Nico's hand and sprinted past the two ladies. Nico was surprisingly quick and light on his feet. He knew the way, so he was mostly dragging me along. I could hear the echo of the two ladies' heels clipping the floor, their shouts for assistance ricocheted off the walls.

Nico slammed open the exit door where we had gone through and together, we sprinted towards Maya's SUV that screeched to a stop in front of us. Skylar pushed open the door, helping us into the car as quickly as possible. Maya stepped onto the gas just as the doors opened, revealing a dozen ladies, screaming angrily as we pulled away from Paradiso. Soon it was only a speck in the distance.

"Calla, don't ever do that again," Maya scolded, frowning at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave Nico. It would be unfair," I protested, noticing Nico's smile. He nodded his head, thanking me for saving his butt even though it was the complete opposite.

The rest of the ride home was silent as we remembered the trip to that Gods forsaken spa. We all agreed in our heads that we are never going back there again.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

Skylar was yanking at my stubborn hair, muttering about the incompetence of my hair. I sighed, annoyed.

"Stupid hair. I try to make you look nice and shiny and this is all I get," she huffed, frustrated as she braided the right side of my hair, stopping when she was half-way across my head.

My brown hair cascaded down my left shoulder. She added a cream colored lily, placing it by my right ear. Where the hair intersected in the braid, she placed a fake gem that sparkled like a diamond. I was very impressed on how she designed my hair. It made me resembled a goddess.

"Oh my. Calla, you look so beautiful with your down like that," Maya complimented as she stepped into the room, holding a long creamed colored bag in her hands. "This is for you. I thought you would like it for your last show." She handed it to me, a smile broadened on her face.

Carefully, I set it down on the bed before unzipping it. Inside it was a beautiful dress. It nearly brought me to tears, gazing at it. It was based on my favorite shirt. It had a strapless navy blue top that was designed out of some spandex type material. It had cream designs that swirled delicately in the fabric. From the middle of where my curves would be down to where my knees were was a cream flowing type material that hung loosely around my waist and thighs. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen as I hugged it to my chest.

"Oh Maya, it's beautiful," I murmured, my eyes nearly shining.

"I designed it just for you. I know how much you loved that shirt so I made it into a dress just for you, Calla." Walking over, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. She tried not to ruin my hair, but I wouldn't care if she did. Then again, Skylar might.

Unwrapping her arms, she pushed me into the bathroom, my new dress in my arms. Hurriedly, I tugged off my clothes and threw it on, admiring how it hugged my curves, but hung loosely around my thighs and waist. It was a perfect fit. And the colors matched my skin to perfection. I stepped out of the bathroom just as Maya and Skylar were setting up the makeup stand. They both gasped in awe at how beautiful and –gag- feminine I looked in the dress. Maya grasped my forearm, forcing me to sit in the makeup/hair chair.

Immediately, Skylar started on my makeup. This time she decided on a bare minimum look to make sure all eyes were on the dress not my face. She lightly brushed on some cream colored eye shadow that matched the bottom part of the dress. Next, she started on my eyeliner, copying the design she did for my last show except she curled even more so it resembled a swirl. In the middle of the swirl, she carefully placed a matching fake gem that matched the gems in my hair. It looked spectacular. She was an artist. Lastly, she lightly dabbed my lips with a skin colored pink lip gloss. She said no to the blush since my cheeks were rosy enough.

After admiring her work, she helped me up from the seat and called Nico to pick us. We had less than an hour to get to the show and with New York traffic, it might be a bit unpredictable. After the call with Nico, Skylar and Maya headed downstairs while I slipped on my copper combat boots and a matching leather jacket. I hate leaving behind my black one so I quickly switched before hurrying down the stairs.

Skylar was leaning against the doorway outside, tapping her foot. Maya was adding some finishing touches to her already gorgeous makeup. I loved how the soft copper made her hazel eyes pop. I smiled before heading towards Skylar.

"Skylar, you're a genius," I said, patting her arm. She smiled at me.

"No, honey. You were always beautiful even without the makeup." I hugged her, loving her sweet comment. She laughed, her soft blonde curls bouncing.

We waited for less than two minutes before Nico arrived. He wore all black as usual, but this time he wore a Green Day shirt, adding some needed color. His eyes popped once he saw us. I mean who wouldn't.

Sky had on a strapless glittery pale pink cocktail dress that hugged her curves but puffed out near her waist. Her makeup softened up her features and brought out her sky blue eyes. Her blond curls hung loosely over her back, reminding me of golden waterfall. She was the definition of hot in her pink stiletto heels since she was only 5'6.

My aunt Maya wore a strapless olive green dress that was loose fitting, but you could still her curves. The flowing material was perfect for dancing as the dress swayed with her as she moved. It reached just below her knees, showing off her muscled yet slim calves. Her bare makeup brought out her natural beauty. She wore low copper colored heels, because she was already 5'9. She didn't want to tour over some of the guys.

Nico shook his head, probably trying to keep his expression blank. He helped Skylar and Maya into the backseats, but I, on the other hand, insisted I stay up front with him. He shrugged, casually, before driving towards my next and last show.

You, probably, want to know about the show. I mean who won't. Anyways, I'll be performing on a stage on the beach. I demanded to have my last show be on the beach. I don't mean to sound like some kind of privileged bitch, but I love the beach. Always have. Always will. Anyways, it's just a normal stage where anyone can come see. It's free since this is my home town. Might as well give a little back to the community.

We were less than 10 minutes away and the show started at 8:30. It was 8:21.

"Step on it!" Skylar yelled at Nico when she realized the time. Nico quirked a smile before slamming his foot on the gas.

We sped towards our destination, arriving there in record time at 8:27. Everyone slammed open the doors before sprinting towards the stage that was less than a fourth of a mile away.

"I didn't know that I would have to run. I signed up to drive!" Nico shouted over the wind. Skylar was the first to laugh before everyone else joined in.

We arrived at the stage just as the clock ticked 8:29. Okay, so we were a little slow, but most of us, besides Nico, were in heels! Even my combat boots had a slight heel in them. A few security guards blocked the surrounding stage. They asked us to halt the moment they saw us.

"Nobody can go backstage, ma'am," his voice was commanding and slightly intimidating.

"I'm Calypso Atlas," I replied back, before showing him some ID. His eyes widen as he let us through.

I sprinted through the "backstage", which was just a large canvas with supports. Finally, I made it out the side stage where it revealed steps to the stage. Straightening myself and slowing down my breath, I walked on stage, forming a smile on my face.

"How you doing, Manhattan!" Somehow backstage, I managed to grab a microphone. My voice echoed throughout the crowd, their screams echoed their response.

"You guys ready for the show!" I yelled into the mic before turning it towards the crowd, screaming YEAH!

"Who you ready for?"

"CALYPSO!"

I laughed before starting a new song that I was working on a few days ago. I finished it last night after the beach. It has to do with broken hearts. It's called Heart Broken. Over the six years, I had multiple boyfriends that ended up, breaking up with me. They thought they loved me when I fell in deep, but broke it off when they realized they didn't. This song was based off them.

"To see him with someone new

is like a stab to the heart.

There's nothing I can do.

My heart keeps falling apart." My voice was as soft as the wind as I finished the first verse.

"I don't know why I love him.

He doesn't seem to love me.

Our relationship is grim,

because he chose her over me." As I completed the last verse before I started into pre-chorus.

"He still is my life, my soul.

I wish I could be his.

I know I will never be whole.

To me, that's all it is." My voice gradually rose as I sang the pre-chorus.

"I know I will never be the same

Knowing he chose someone new

Our once blazing flame

is gone forever, too." My voice was dripping with emotion as I sang with my honey smooth voice.

"Even if you ignore me.

I will always care for you.

Why can't you see?

All that I try to do?" My voice softened again as I started the second part of the song.

The rest of the show was perfect. Most of the people there loved my first song since it hit close to home with most people. Others loved my party songs that caused the crowd to erupt into dancing. The moon was my spotlight as it shone its silvery light on me.

"Goodnight, Manhattan!" I shouted before walking off stage as the crowd screamed for me to come back on.

I was greeted by Skylar's broad smile as her hand intertwined with Grayson, who must have showed up sometime during the concert. Nico and Maya had disappeared to who knows where. I sighed. Skylar grabbed my hand with her other hand before leading Grayson and I out of backstage and toward the beach. I raised a brow, but I just followed. I didn't have a choice anyways. We headed towards the edge of the water when I noticed Maya, Nico, and two other shadowy figures. As we neared it, I could make out curly blonde hair and jet black hair on the two figures. They were chatting with Maya and Nico, their backs toward me. Maya pointed towards us and the two turned around. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed two sea green eyes on the boy with the jet black hair.

"Percy?"


	6. A Surprise Visit

**This chapter is gonna be a total Percabeth moment while it's in Percy's POV. So for all you Percabeth fans, this is going to be your favorite part of this chapter. They are going to be heading to Camp where Calla will might met someone new. *wiggles eyebrows* Hahaha, find out!**

* * *

Percy's eyes widened as he realized it was me.

"Calla!" He shouted before sprinted towards me and me toward him.

We ceased to a stop, our faces a few inches away. He was the first to make a move as he wrapped his arms around me, hauling me into the air and swinging me. I laughed, burying my head into his chest when my feet touched the ground. Just then I noticed how muscled and tall he had gotten. I pulled away, holding him out at arm's length.

"Oh Gods, Percy! Look at how you've grown," I murmured as I stared at him. His smile broadened.

"You sound like an old relative," he teased as I burst out laughing, tears streamed down my face.

"Gods, I missed you, Percy," my voice was soft before it raised. "Where have you been?! I've been searching for you for nearly 16 years!" My voice was loud enough for people nearby to stare at us, warily. His green eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry, Cals," he rested his forehead against mine. "I'll explain later, but you have to come with me. Now. And your friends. It's important." I nodded, even though my stomach started churning.

* * *

Percy

Nico was driving us back to Camp Half-Blood in Calla's limo. She was so excited to see me at first that tears had stained her face, but now she's very frustrated. I would be, too, if she had disappeared for nearly six years then show up at her last concert in Manhattan. I would probably be more than frustrated, I would be pissed. I would probably throw things.

But I couldn't talk to her. She decided to sit next to Nico up front while her friends, Skylar and Grayson sat near the front of the limo, too. Probably to chat with Calla.

Annabeth was sitting next to me, but her body was facing away. She's probably a little jealous of Calla, even though I told her countless (I mean, countless!) times that there is nothing to be jealous of. She's my sister. Calla is nothing compared to Annabeth. (I don't mean to offend Calla, but Annabeth is everything to me.)

"Annabeth, I know you're upset. But I already told you. There's nothing going on between us. She's practically my sister," I whispered, brushing her hand with my hand before grasping her hand, fully.

She gazed at me, her gray eyes searching mine. "I know, Percy. It's just seeing you two together. I don't know." She rubbed her forearm, her insecurity etched into her gray eyes.

She can be so intelligent and wise, but when it came to me, she didn't know what to do. She needed me to reassure her constantly until she realized just how much I love her. I don't think. Wait, no. I know I can't live without my Annabeth. I'm her Seaweed Brain and she's my Wise Girl.

"Annabeth," I stressed each syllable. "I love you. And only you." I rested my forehead against hers before softly kissing her. I smiled against her lips.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," she murmured before kissing me back.

After a few minutes, we had to pull away from each other to catch our breaths. I sucked in a quick breath before grinning at her, eyes bright. She smiled, her gray eyes reminding me of the sun coming out behind the clouds.

"Percy, we're here. And you're drooling," I heard Calla yell at me, teasingly. Glaring at her, I felt the bottom of my lip and noticed it was wet. I wiped it away, embarrassed, as Annabeth and Calla laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Calla. Not funny," I muttered, sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. I lifted my chin, proudly.

"Not funny, my ass," Calla muttered back, causing the others to burst into fits of laughter. Nico gave her a high five as he laughed.

Nico must've stopped the limo, because you could no longer feel the familiar bumps of the road. He had parked near the camp but far enough away that it doesn't attract attention. We all stepped out of the car before heading towards the camp.

Skylar seemed nervous while Grayson held her hand, reassuringly. His gray eyes seemed calculating as he stared at the dirt trail and surroundings that led to Camp Half-Blood. A satyr had sensed three demigods near Calla's concert, so I'm guessing it was Calla and her friends. I figured Grayson was a son of Athena while Skylar was a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not sure which Olympian was Calla's parent. It nearly gave me a headache, thinking about it.

Finally we reached the border of the camp. The three new demigods stared in awe as they gazed down at the camp. It was pretty amazing with its cabins, volleyball courts, pavilion, amphitheater, etc. Calla's face lit up when she noticed a flying Pegasus that flew overhead. She shrieked.

"Percy, promise me I get to rid one!" She grabbed my shoulders, her eyes pleading. Her eyes shone silver in the moonlight.

I laughed. "I promise."

Instead of waiting for Skylar and Grayson to catch up, Calla sprinted down the sloping hill toward the camp. Immediately, I followed in pursuit, along with everyone else, to make sure the campers know I'm with her and she's not a threat. As we neared the middle of the camp, people started gathering around, simply dying to meet the new demigods. Calla lurched to a stop as people encircled us, leaving no exit.

"Uh, Percy?" Calla asked, hesitantly. Finally, I caught up with her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody met in the amphitheater," I shouted, my voice commanding.

Calla eyed everyone as they headed towards the amphitheater. She smiled, slightly, before moving my hand off her shoulder. She followed some of the late comers, knowing they'll show her the way. Skylar and Grayson must've caught up a few moments ago, because they started following her with Nico in tow.

Annabeth appeared at my side, grasping my hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," she murmured in my ear before dragging me along.

The amphitheater was packed, their voices rang out in the night. The fire nearly touched the sky with its gold light. It meant the campers were bustling with excitement.

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted out throughout the amphitheater. The moment the word was said, everyone's voices ceased to exist, their heads focused on the voice.

There, near the center of the amphitheater, stood Calla, her eyes seemed to leap with flames. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized it was superstar, Calypso Atlas, but they didn't know her real name.

"Everyone, this is-"I started before I was rudely interrupted by an Aphrodite girl.

"That's Calypso Atlas!" She shrieked before rushing forward just like most of the other demigods.

Calla's eyes widened as she backed up as far as she could without being eaten up by the flames. The crowd swarmed her, screaming in excitement.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I shouted over them.

Momentarily they stopped. Calla seemed relieved as she sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes thanked me.

"But it's Calypso Atlas. She's the best-" One of the Aphrodite kids, probably Lacey, was cut off by Calla.

"I'm not actually Calypso Atlas. It's a stage name. My name's really Calla Kingston," Calla said, softly to the crowd. "I'm not the famous one here. I mean, one of your parents are gods or goddesses," she added the last two words, quickly.

"Well, your parent has to be a god, too! You're here," Will, an Apollo kid, replied. He had a smile on his face.

"Maybe," she murmured, but she was too quiet to here.

Immediately, I rushed over to her side, lying a hand on her shoulder. "Could-" I was again interrupted but this time by the entire group as we gasped in awe.

There is the center was Skylar, but there was a pink aura by her. It changed her features, like the Aphrodite's blessing does. It gave her subtle makeup, because she was beautiful as is. (Ouch! Annabeth, not like that!) Her cocktail dress shifted into a flowing pale pink dress that nearly reached her feet. The dress had a plunging neckline as the material that hung on her shoulders intertwined. On her upper arms, two golden metal bracelets encircled her arms. Her curly golden blonde hair hung loosely over her back, like a cascading waterfall.

"Skylar," Grayson murmured in awe as he stared at her, like they were the only two in the world.

"Grayson!" She shrieked back when everybody noticed that he had been claimed by Athena. A gray owl floated, fiercely, over his head as if it was saying, You wanna mess with me, punk?

Everybody stood in awe as the two new demigods were claimed on the spot at almost the exact same time. Some eyes fell on Calla as they expected her to be claimed, too, but nothing happened. Her eyes were proud as she gazed at her friends, but behind that was unbearable sadness. I wrapped an arm around as she leaned her head into my chest.

"Percy, I'm happy for them, but why? Why wasn't I claimed?"

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

It was past midnight. You'd think I'd be asleep by now, right? Wrong! I couldn't sleep. I tried and tried, but nothing happened. So here I was sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean. Deep down, I kinda hoped Poseidon would claim me. I mean I love the ocean as much as Percy, but I guess that didn't mean anything in the eyes of the gods and goddesses. I sighed, lying down.

I stared at the stars, mentally assembling them into their constellations. I spotted Leo, Orion, Hercules, a centaur, and a new constellation that I never seen before. It was an archer, probably female by her features (if you could make out features in the stars that is), danced across the night sky, forever in the thrill of the hunt. I smiled, immediately loving that constellation.

I thought back to tonight after Skylar and Grayson were claimed by their godly parent. Chiron, a centaur who trained many of Greek's heroes, explained to us about the Greek gods and goddesses and nearly everything else. I barely paid attention. I knew all this already. Then, we were separated into our claimed parent's cabin, Skylar to Aphrodite's and Grayson to Athena's, while I was nearly placed in the Hermes's cabin until Percy objected. So I was blessed to spend my nights with him in his cabin.

We talked mostly until I could hear his soft snores, but I couldn't sleep. So I wandered around until I ended up on the beach and here I am now.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I think my mind was finally agreeing with my body. I needed some sleep. Desperately. I was about to stand up and head back to the cabin when I realized I was comfortable enough as I was. I snuggled deeper into the sand before dozing off as Hypnos guided my spirit into some sort of dreamland. I guess I wasn't going to have a dreamless, peaceful sleep after all. Fuck.

I was in some sort of Greek temple. I knew right away by the architect and by the 12 enormous (Let me quote enormous) thrones that sat in the formation of an omega. (Like this Ω) But the thrones weren't empty nor where they all the same. Each was specially designed for the god or goddess that sat in them.

"Calla, you can probably already guess who we are," a voice boomed out. The voice emanated from the middle throne where a large man sat.

He had salt and pepper hair, meaning there were gray streaks blended in his black hair, which resembled a business guy haircut. His navy blue pinstriped suit stood in contrast against his tanned skin. His electric blue eyes reminded me of a sky as it prepared for an upcoming storm. His whole demeanor spoke leader, which meant he was a serious type of guy. I knew I won't like him, immediately.

"I think I might have an idea, but…" I drifted off, my voice teasing. I know you should probably act serious and mature in front of a god, but I always loved having a funny first impression.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He obviously didn't like the joke. What a stick in mud!

"He is so much like your disappointment you call a son, Hephaestus," Zeus (Yes, I guessed it was Zeus. I'm not stupid.) said, sending a pointed glare at the man he called Hephaestus.

His chair resembled a machine with its golden metal then a throne. His face was mashed and cut in so many places, his beard seemed to catch fire once in a while. He glared at Zeus, which didn't help his appearance one bit. I don't base people on appearance. I base them on personality.

"Well at least my son didn't knock himself out constantly, ending up to be no help at all. I bet that if you weren't there to help his sorry butt, he would lightning blast himself!" He shouted back. I smiled, having to bit my lip not to end up laughing. Immediately, I liked him. A guy who could crack a joke to an intimidating man had my vote any day.

Zeus, on the other hand, was furious. The air pressure dropped as sparks floated near his body. He reminded me of a lightning bolt about to strike. He rose up out of his chair, his whole demeanor menacing.

"Woah, guys! I thought this was supposed to be a friendly chat," I said to the two gods down. I didn't want to be in the middle of this.

Zeus slowly sunk his butt back into his throne, but he still eyed Hephaestus like he was preparing his next attack.

"Anyways, Calla. We wanted to discuss you." Instead of Zeus, it was another god that's throne stood next to Zeus's.

His throne resembled the ocean except it had a fishing rod holder with a large fishing pole that occupied it. His features resembled Percy's down to the last detail. I grinned at him and grinned back. I could see the crinkles near his eyes and mouth that I realized it to be laugh lines. He was exactly like Percy.

"You must be Poseidon," I replied to him and he nodded his head, smiling at the recognition. "Gods, Percy looks just like you." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Anyways, Calla. I know you have a lot of questions so I will leave it with Athena," he seemed to choke on her name as he tried to subtly glare at her.

On, what I was assuming to be the goddess side of the throne room, was Athena's throne. Hers was gray with owls and olive trees (probably?) decorating almost every inch of it. She resembled Annabeth in every detail just like Percy resembles Poseidon. I could even see where Grayson had received his eyes and some other features, like his nose and lips.

"You, Calla, are not a mortal nor are you demigod. To be honest, we don't know what you are. And that has never happened to us before," I opened my mouth to ask a question when she raised a tanned hand in an attempt to silence me. "As I was saying, your origins are unknown. All we know is that one day you appeared on our doorstep, so to speak, with a note. It gave us a name in broad print, Calla. Underneath was an instruction list for us. It read that we were supposed to offer you three wishes which you supposedly already had, but it was buried. Held back so to speak. The letter had told us to wait till you're near the age of 18, so we sent you to a good home with a demigod, Alexander. He was Apollo's son," Apollo winked at me as Athena said that. "And Poseidon insisted that Alexander lived with you in Manhattan near his son." Poseidon smiled as Athena continued. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded his head. "Anyways, it said that near your 18 birthday, we were supposed to give you a visit and ask what your three wishes were. But there is a little thing that could stop you from getting these three gifts. On the list there was already the three wishes you had again supposedly asked for. So only if you say the right ones, in the right order, your gifts would appear and you will be able to use them, but say it wrong. You will lose them forever." At the word, forever, I flinched. "So Calla, what are your three wishes, or more like powers?"

I froze, biting my lip. Without hesitation, I answered, "Elements. Not just one, all." Athena's eyes sparkled with interest. I got it right. The next one was a little tougher. "Shape shifting." She nodded her head. Another one right. Inwardly, I cheered.

The last one was hard. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Was it mind reading? No, their mind is their own business. Not mine. Um? Telekinesis? Something told me no. Invisibility? Again, another no. I don't know… Teleportation? My mind blanked, not giving me a clear answer, but it wasn't a definite no. I took the chance.

"Teleportation?" I was very hesitant. Athena's eyes blazed with pride as she nodded. I nearly screamed! I got all three right! Yes!

"But, Calla, since you got it right, like most good things, it has a price. And a hardy one," I gulped as she continued. "Now that you have realized your powers, you will lose everyone you ever loved." She didn't even sugar coat, but I would probably hate her if she did. I nearly screamed this time, in frustration.

"What?" I kept my voice deadly calm.

"We couldn't tell you, because if we did, you would decline and we swore on the River Styx that we would follow the instructions. Now, you have to go. You're about to wake up. We'll be seeing you soon, Calla Kingston," her last words blurred as I was ripped out of the dream.

I opened my eyes to see Percy shaking me, exclaiming that we're going to miss breakfast. I opened my mouth and screamed.

* * *

**Ouch! Another cliff hanger and a deadly beginning! Three awesome powers, but is it worth losing everyone you love? So Alexander, Calla's supposed dad, you're probably wondering what happened to him. Well, the price that came with the powers was to lose everyone you loved. It started early since Calla would get the answers right no matter what, right? So yeah. Painful death.**

**Anyways, sorry about that joke Hephaestus said. It might sound a bit lame maybe slightly cheesy but I couldn't think of a better joke. **

**Anyways, tomorrow I'll post another chapter so stay tuned. **

**Oh yeah, sorry that I couldn't write in Calla's love interest. I thought of this might be a bit more interesting. Next chapter, definitely. But just know it won't be those expect the moment I set eyes on him I loved him immediately kinda things, 'cause it won't. Calla doesn't want any people to die so she'll be slightly closed off. She is frustrated with love, too, since all her boyfriends strung her along till she fell in to deep and left. (Like the Calypso legend for siding with the Titan's in the war. Always to love and never be loved back. *sighs* The gods were asses. So yeah. **


	7. Wind Dancer

**(Probably should have done this in the beginning) Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or the books.**

**This chapter will be interesting... I know it was to write it.**

* * *

Calla

"Calla! Calm down," Percy shouted over my screaming.

I nodded, slightly, quickly wiping the salty tears away. As air infilled my lungs, I slowly rose up, my knees almost buckling. I leaned against Percy, where he encircled his arms around me. Once I gained back the feeling in my legs, I pushed away, sucking in another breath.

"Cals, are you okay?" He asked as his green eyes stared at mine, warily.

I waved away the question, nodding my head. Pursuing my lips, I headed towards the pavilion, Percy close at my heels. I glanced around, noticing just how beautiful Camp Half-Blood really was. The rolling, green heels, the unique designs of the Greek cabins that resembled the gods' powers perfectly, the pegasi stable, and everything was my idea of perfection, my Paradise.

"Gods, Percy. This place. It's just…" I stumbled, trying to find the perfect word to describe this place.

"I know what you're trying to stay. You have no idea how much I wanted to bring you here, Cals," Percy mumbled, his eyes focused on the ground.

I sighed before grasping his hand, rubbing my slender fingers over his knuckles. He glanced up at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

Dropping his hand, I stared in awe as my eyes landed on the beautiful décor of the pavilion. Its architecture was like that of a Greek temple with only marble columns that supported the weight of the giant triangular shape of the top. Images of legends were etched into the marble. Multiple wooden picnic tables were situated on the marble flooring. They were elongated to fit the huge numbers of camper. Each table was designated for whoever your godly parent was. If you're an Athena daughter or son, then you sat at the Athena table. Simple as that.

Conversations slowly ceased as they noticed us, entering the pavilion. I bit my lip, glancing at Percy. He nodded his head, reassuringly. I walked, warily, over to the table designated for the food. Since it was breakfast, the table was overstocked with food. The intense scent of it wafted into my nose, my mouth instantly watering. Immediately, I piled on a steaming pile of buttermilk pancakes and two pieces of greasy bacon. What person doesn't like bacon?

I shifted on foot to foot as I tried to sort the tables, searching for the Poseidon table. I glanced at Percy to see him, rebellious taking a seat by Annabeth. I smiled, but that meant I would have to sit alone. I frowned before randomly plopping down in the nearest bench.

I glanced at the table, realizing immediately it was the Hephaestus table by the campers' calloused hands. They stared at me, probably wondering why I chose them over everybody else. I shrugged before digging in. Someone poked my forearm just as I was about to shovel in my last bite of pancake. I glared at the bite before sighing and glancing at the person who (rudely) interrupted my meal.

He resembled a Latino elf with his devilish (sharp) features and slightly pointed ears. His black hair was rebellious, deciding to stick up in random places. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed as he grinned, flashing his white teeth. His whole demeanor screamed I'm a troublemaker/ jokester! If I were a teacher, I'd keep him upfront. No doubt about it. But he reminded me of Percy, so I smiled, slightly.

"Hello?" My voice was hesitant as I eyed him, warily.

"You're that new kid. The superstar, right? What was it… Oh yeah! Calypso Atlas!" His voice was friendly. I knew he was just trying to have a decent chat, but I couldn't help but flinch when he said Calypso.

"Sorta. It's Calla," I replied, pursuing my lips. His grin faltered.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just stop talking." He shifted his attention back to his hands, which were fiddling with some sort of metal trinket.

"No, you don't have to. It's just I prefer if nobody treats me different, because I'm, you know, a superstar," my voice dropped when I said superstar, even though everyone here knows who I am. I could feel their eyes on the back of my neck as they stared at me with astonishment.

"Oh," he responded, happily, his devilish grin reappearing. "I'm Leo, by the way." He reached out his hand for I supposed a polite handshake. I raised my eyebrow, but clasped me hand on his, shaking it slightly.

"Like the constellation. I've always liked that one."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure though." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Well, Leo means lion. That's why it's called Leo. Just like Calla means lily," I explained, casually.

Percy hated it when I told him the meaning of his name is "to destroy or destroyer", because it came from the Greek word (pertho), which means to destroy. He especially hated my guts when I started calling him Pertho when he was either frustrated or pissed.

"Really." Leo grinned, his eyes narrowed, deviously. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"See ya… Lily," he muttered, happily, before walking away. I groaned, hating his nickname already.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

As Percy had promised the next before, he was going to show me how to ride a Pegasus. Practically skipping down the stables, I could see the excitement radiating off me. I reached the stable, slowing my pace down to a nice walk. Turning the corner, I noticed Percy hand feeding a small sugar cube to a black Pegasus.

Gods, was he handsome! With sleek black fur that glistened in the sun's rays. He resembled a Friesian with his curly black mane and tail and the excess fur near his shiny hooves. His magnificent black wings extended behind his back, reminded me of a dark angel. He stopped his front hoof, obviously demanding more yummy sugar cubes. He was rebellious and spirited. This was a replica of Percy, except as a horse. But Percy was referred to as a horse's ass, sometimes. (Mostly, by me.)

"Percy, this horse, I mean Pegasus, is exactly like you. No wonder he likes you," I murmured, leaning against a horse's stall. Percy jumped while the horse just stared lazily at me, probably thinking, Do you want me to take her out, boss?

"No, Blackjack! She's my sister," he exclaimed, exasperatedly at the horse. I raised my eyebrow when he said sister. Blackjack nodded his head at me and I swear I saw him smile.

"His name's Blackjack. What a handsome name for a handsome Pegasus," I murmured, calmly, as my voice slipped into a form of baby talk. Slowly, I headed towards him.

Blackjack raised his head like Yup, I'm handsome. He glanced at Percy like he was saying, See this girl thinks I'm handsome. And she'd probably give me sugar cubes. Blackjack snorted while Percy face palmed, peeking for behind his fingers. Percy gazed at me, mouthing _Can you believe this guy?_ I snorted before rubbing Blackjack's nose, affectionately. He blow a soft breath in my face, probably murmuring You're cool with me.

"Who's such a good Pegasus? Yes, you are. Does a handsome guy like you deserve some sugar cubes? Yes, you do," I murmured gently before kissing his nose.

Blackjack started trotting in place, grinning triumphantly, while I started searching for sugar cubes. I noticed Percy raising his eyebrow, eyeing us, lazily. I knew he was thinking, _Seriously, Calla? Seriously?_ I smirked, nodding a quick yup. Finally, I found a small leather pouch that contained… sugar cubes! Before I could grab some, I felt someone's hot breath tickling my skin. I glanced in the direction and noticed Blackjack peeking over my shoulder, staring expectantly at the sugar cubes. I smiled before taking out just a few and letting him slurp it off my hand. I laughed as he nuzzled my hand for more.

"No Blackjack. I don't have anymore," I laughed as he sniffed me, suspiciously.

Finally realizing I was telling the truth, he decided my hair looked especially tastefully, so he started nibbling on my braid. I shrieked gleefully as I tried, pushing his big head away. Percy had come over at some point and dragged Blackjack away, scolding him for his erratic behavior.

"Percy, it's fine. He's just messing around," I said, nonchalantly.

"No, it's not okay. If you let him do what he wants, he'll get cocky and arrogant," he protested, scowling at me. I snorted. This horse was already cocky and arrogant. He isn't going to change just because he gets scolded once in a while.

"Alright. So when are we going riding?" I just realized we spent half an hour, messing around.

"Oh, right. Let's go now."

He grasped Blackjack's flowing black mane, leading him outside the stable. Once we were outside, Percy laid two hands on Blackjack's back before hauling himself onto the horse's back. Percy grabbed my hand, pulling me up until I was behind him. I was squished against Blackjack's wings and Percy's back. I sighed before wrapping my arms tightly against his stomach. Percy murmured a few words in Blackjack's ear, because soon he spread his huge wings and sprinted against the ground. He started flapping his wings and soon we were soaring in the air, high above the camp.

It was nearly sundown and I had the perfect view of the sunset. I nearly gasped, watching it slowly dip into the horizon. The sky glowed with orange, yellow, and a slight tint of pink and purple. You could make out the colors, but it was blended perfectly into the sky. I leaned my cheek against Percy's shoulder blade.

"This is so beautiful," I whispered, though it was partly muffled. I knew he was smiling.

Blackjack spread his wings, soaring higher into the white with a slight tint of pink clouds. Releasing my right arm from Percy's waist, I reached my hand out, lightly brushing the soft cloud. I laughed before releasing my left arm, too, spreading them out behind my back. I squeezed my thighs tighter against Blackjack's stomach to have a firm grip on him. I closed my eyes for a split second before everything went haywire.

Something had clipping Blackjack's right wing, leaving a deadly gash in it. He whinnied in agony as we spiraled toward the ground. I tried reaching Percy's waist, but the wind kept whipping me back. I screamed but it was lost in the wind. My thighs loosened against Blackjack's waist and the wind threw me off the horse. I was plummeting towards the ground beside Blackjack, Percy's eyes bulged when he noticed me. He tried to clasp his hand on any part of my body that he could, but he was always just a little too far away.

I searched the clouds for a glimpse of whatever did this. I noticed a blur, emerging from a right cloud. Immediately, I recognized it as another Pegasus, probably wild by its appearance. Its coat was dapple gray, though it was hard to see that past the muddy clumps that was trapped in its think mangy fur. Its light gray mane was layered with tangles that would take weeks to loosen. Its unique blue eyes seemed to dance as it whinnied. The ground was speeding towards us. We were probably a little more than a hundred feet away.

Glancing back at the Pegasus that was enshrouded in the clouds, my eyes pleaded with it to save us. Even though it was probably the one who slashed Blackjack's wing. Its blue eyes seemed hesitant as its hooves danced on the wind.

"Please," I whispered, before glancing back at the ground. We were now less than 30 feet away.

I closed my eyes, expecting a crash, but nothing happened. Hesitantly, I slightly opened my right eye to see the ground hovering less than 10 feet away. I also noticed that my butt was planted on something rough. I glanced down and noticed it was the dapple gray Pegasus. Its thick fur tickled my bare legs.

Suddenly I remembered Percy. Desperately, I searched for signs of him when I glimpsed two figures in the nearby lake. Squinting my eyes, I realized it was Percy leading a frenzied Blackjack to shore. I nearly sighed in sudden relief. I nudged the Pegasus with my legs and slowly, it made a descent towards the sandy beach near Percy. Clambering off the horse, I sprinted towards Percy. I glanced over my shoulder at the Pegasus and noticed it hovering a few inches off the ground, its hooves dancing on the air. It followed me, its eyes and head facing the ground.

"Calla! Thank gods you're alright," Percy shouted as he sprinted towards me with Blackjack in tow.

Blackjack was shaky slightly from the near death experience. Reaching Percy, whom was now on the beach and was dry, he encircled me in his arms. Quickly, he pulled me away, staring warily at me, searching for an injuries. I laughed.

"Percy, I'm fine. That Pegasus saved me," I craned my head in the direction of the Pegasus. I knew it was still there. I could feel its breath tingling my neck.

Percy narrowed its eyes at it. He pushed me behind him, covering my body like a shield.

"Get away from her, you filthy creature! You nearly killed us," he shouted, furiously, at the poor thing. It stared at the ground.

I moved Percy aside before padding over to the Pegasus. I murmured gentle things to calm it down. Slowly, I reached my hand out, stroking its soft nose. It gazed up at me with its sapphire eyes. They resembled mine, in a way.

"It's okay. Percy didn't mean it," I whispered, softly in its ear. It nuzzled my face, pressing its nose against my cheek.

I kissed its nose before backing away. It pranced around in a circle, anxiously eyeing Blackjack. I noticed then that it was a mare. Blackjack probably spooked her and that's why she attacked. As she faced me again, I stroked her nose.

"Nobody's gonna hurt a beautiful girl like you," I murmured and she whinnied, gleefully, at the comment.

Even though her fur was matted and splattered with mud and dust, she was very beautiful with her dapple gray fur and unique sapphire blue eyes. I eyed her, trying to decipher what breed she resembled. That's when it clicked. She resembled an Arabian with her long, arching yet graceful neck. Her tail was situated slightly higher than Blackjack's, because then when she trots, her tail flies in the wind like a flag. Her skinny yet muscular legs were designed for dressage and show jumping. Her body was thin and you could make the ribs that we hidden beneath her muddy coat. I nearly cried, after realizing how unhealthy she was.

"Calla, you can't be serious. She nearly killed us. Blackjack and I would've died if that lake was nearby," Percy protested, eyeing the Pegasus as if it were an escaped maniac.

"Percy, Blackjack probably spooked her while flying by. Anyways, just look at her. Her furs matted and she's sickly thin. You can't seriously be thinking about killing her," I argued, stroking her nose, as I glared at Percy. He sighed

"Fine, but we need to attend to Blackjack's wounds. You can bring her to the stables and get her cleaned up, okay?" I smiled, broadly before leading her toward the stables.

I told her all about Camp Half-Blood and she seemed to be listening. She nodded every once in a while as if she were agreeing. I smiled, noticing her hooves were still floating slightly above the ground.

"Why don't you walk? You can relax your sore wings," I suggested but she just snorted at the comment. I shrugged.

"She says that the earth doesn't feel right. She's a flyer not a walker," Percy remarked from behind me.

I halted, spinning around to stare at him.

"How do you know?" I asked, curiously.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Being that I am the son of Poseidon and Poseidon made horses. I guess I can talk to them," he explained. My eyes widened as a grin tug on my lips.

"That is so awesome, Percy."

"I know." He grinned at me.

We had reached the stable a few minutes ago. Percy and an Apollo kid were stitching up the gash in Blackjack's wing while I cleaned off the Pegasus.

I lightly sprayed her with a low pressured hose to disperse the mud and dust. I used a hard bristled brush to comb through her mangled fur and swipe off the rest of the mud off her skinny legs. I lightly brushed her face, using a soft bristled brush. Next, I had found a comb that successfully untangled the knots in her mane and tail. I could yank as hard as I needed to, because horses have absolutely no feeling in the skin near their manes. Then, I grabbed a pick to clean out the crevices in her hooves, which were surprisingly clumped with mud and rocks. Lastly, I braided small parts of her mane and half her tail with some hairbands I found in the grooming box.

I stepped back, admiring me work. Her dapple gray coat was now sleek and lustrous, reminding me of a champion show horse. (Well if show horses had wings that is.)

Most of the stalls were full since these pegasi were domesticated, so it was hard to find an empty one, but I managed. I lead her carefully into the stall, reassuring her it would be okay.

"I know you probably want to roam the skies, but we need to get you healthy again. Then you can soar to your heart's contempt," I murmured, sadly, as she whinnied but slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Shutting the stall door, I searched for a netted bay of hay. Luckily, I noticed the food area, grabbing it (Boy, was it heavy!), and hauling over to the Pegasus's stall. I hooked it onto a latch that was specifically designed for this purpose. She sniffed the hay before munching the hay, happily. I stroked her nose before heading towards Blackjack's "stall". (Which he hated more than anything, like the mare, to be cooped up.) Blackjack's right wing was stitched up and was being wrapped up in soft gauze by Percy and the Apollo boy. I felt sorry for Blackjack, but at least he was going to be okay.

"So how's he doing," I asked once Percy caught a glimpse of me, leaning against the closed stall door.

"He's doing fine, but he's still furious he has to stay in a stall until he's healed," Percy stated, exasperated, as Blackjack snorted.

"Percy, remember to reapply this medicine to the wound every day and reapply a new layer of gauze, got it?" The Apollo kid stated, his sky blue eyes scanned over Blackjack one more time. Percy nodded before he headed (probably) back to his cabin. We watched him go until we couldn't see his golden blonde hair

"So how's that mare?" Percy's green eyes were full of worry, even if she was the cause of this.

"She's fine. She's clean and she's feed. She seemed okay in the stall, but a little disappointed, but I promised her she'll be let out soon enough," I informed him, casually.

"I see. So have you decided on a name for her yet?" His voice was curious as his eyes searched mine.

I pursued my lips before answering, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you when I do. I should probably check on her anyways." I waved goodbye as I headed toward her stall.

There, she was still munching happily on the hay. I patted her muzzle before grabbing a blue bucket beside her stall meant for water. I strolled over to the tap and loosened it, watching as the water sputtered before flowing freely into the bucket. Once I was satisfied with the amount, I turned it off, hauling the bucket back to her stall before dumping it into the water trough that was attached to the wall in her stall.

Once I finished, I faced her, trying to decide what I would call her. Again, her hooves only inches above the ground, the hay swirling slightly when her hooves grazed it. I smiled, when the perfect name popped into my head.

"Wind Dancer," I murmured which caused her attention to focus on me.

She stepped away from the hay and hovered toward me, only halting when our faces were inches away. She blow a soft breath into my face before nuzzling my forehead. I chuckled before stroking the side of her cheek.

"Wind Dancer, it is then."

* * *

**You're probably wondering why Calla didn't just grab Percy and fly away. 1. Calla doesn't know how to do that. Well yet anyways. 2. Calla couldn't reach him as she was thrown off Blackjack. And 3. I wanted that Pegasus (Wind Dancer) to save her, because she will be coming in handy soon.**

**New update tomorrow.**


	8. Pegasi Are Cooler Than Machines

**You're probably wondering why Calla didn't just grab Percy and fly away. 1. Calla doesn't know how to do that. Well yet anyways. 2. Calla couldn't reach him as she was thrown off Blackjack. And 3. I wanted that Pegasus (Wind Dancer) to save her, because she will be coming in handy soon. **

**I'll be adding another POV, which you will soon find who.**

* * *

Next Day…

Calla

My sleek black combat boots clipped the wood, its sound ricocheting off the wooden walls. I paused at a closed door before spinning around my heel. I faced the occupied room, my eyes landing on something in the corner, their features enshrouded by the shadows. Slowly unclasping the latch, I swung open the small door before slamming it shut behind me. I edged closer to it, my hand extended. The figure stepped forward, nuzzling my hand with its nose.

"That's a good girl," I cooed, gently stroking her soft fur. Curiously, she sniffed my pocket, nipping it gently. "Oh, you want this."

I reached into the pocket she was sniffing and plucking the object. I had my hand out, palm up, with the object in my hand. Curiously, she nibbled it before throwing her head up, shaking it up and down vigorously. She buried her nose into my palm, scarfing down the rest of the small carrot. She nosed my pockets, trying to sniff more carrots. I pushed her head away, laughing loudly.

"Wind Dancer, stop. Stop. I don't have anymore," I managed to say through my fits of laughter.

She hung her hand, disappointed, before nuzzling my hand. She raised her gaze to mine, her sapphire eyes searching min, expectantly.

"What? Are you hungry, because Xavier (That Apollo boy from yesterday) already gave you your breakfast?" She snorted at me, obviously frustrated that I couldn't understand her. "Oh, you want to go flying," I stated as Wind Dancer started prancing in place, whipping her head up and down. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll go for a ride after I have some breakfast, alright?" She whinnied, happily. I laughed, patting her head. "See ya, girl."

After leaving her stall, I strolled out of the stable before sprinting towards the pavilion, my heels digging into the soft grass. I caught sight of the pavilion, which happened to be less than a fourth of a mile away. I groaned before forcing my legs to pump faster. I'm so glad my personal fitness trainer forced me to sprint on the running track. I was less than five feet away from the entrance when suddenly I stumbled over a loose rock that protruded from the grass. I crashed into an unlucky person who just happened to be in my way at the time. Pancakes and syrup was splattered onto both of our clothes.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry," my voice slightly faltered when I realized I slammed into Leo, whose grin only widened when he noticed it was me.

"No, it was my fault. It's too bad to, because I was going to offer you some of my pancakes. Ah, the irony of it," he answered, sadly. We stared at each other, silently, before I burst out laughing, and soon he was joining in, too.

"Only you, Leo, can make a joke out of this," I replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I think I'm going to change out, so see ya around, Leo."

As I walked away, I started wiping my sticky hands on a dry spot on my jeans. I glanced back at Leo over my shoulder to see him, grinning at me like a maniac. As I headed toward my cabin, I tried to figure out what I was planning to change into. I mean I'm not an Aphrodite girl who focuses more on her appearance than anything else, but I wanted to look decent.

Slowly I reached my cabin door, pushing it open before slamming it shut. I gazed around the room, my eyes settling on a small chestnut dresser. After I had arrived at camp, my aunt Maya had dropped off a heap piling of suitcases that belonged to Skylar, Grayson, and I. That night, I had organized my clothes in the four drawers. I yanked open the shorts drawer, pulling out a white washed pair.

Biting back a gasp, I noticed two doors that stood beside my small dresser. They weren't there when I had woken. I don't know why it was there or how it got there. All I know it the curiosity that ached to see what happened to be inside. Hesitantly, I opened the double French doors. Multiple lights, clustered together on an elegant crystal chandelier, instantly flickered to life, revealing an enormous walk-in closet.

There were long chestnut shelves that random pairs of shoes, from heels to sneakers to boots, rested on, covering every inch on them. Open chestnut drawers, that resembled cubby holes, bared multiple types of accessories, ranging from clutch purses to bracelets to necklaces. Any accessory a girl could need was all situated right in these square cubby holes. Long wooden poles took up any access space it could. The poles were supporting multiple (probably in the hundreds) hangers held so many different styles of clothing, like shirts, tank tops, dresses, jackets, sweaters, etc. In a corner of the room there was an area designed for hair, like hair pieces, brushes, curlers, and everything you can possibly think of. In another corner, there was a makeup stand with swirly designs etched into the chestnut wood. A huge round mirror hung on the whole slightly above the stand. A chair was neatly pushed into the space between the two support boards. In the way back, there was a something that resembled a back stage which was hidden behind a maroon colored drape. I knew it was a small stage by the metal support structures that held up multiple lights. I bit my lip in amazement. Every camper, even the Ares kids, would be jealous of this closet.

I stepped in, admiring how the beige carpet felt against my bare feet. I stopped in front of the shirts. I sorted through them until I found a blue shirt that matched my eyes perfectly. I slipped out of my other shirt and shorts before throwing over the shirt and sliding into my white washed short shorts, they only reached mid-thigh. The blue shirt hugged my curves and had a slightly revealing neckline. I grasped my black leather jacket that I noticed, lying dejectedly on a pair of shoes. I slipped into it before exiting the closet and slamming the door. You would think that there would be this huge room behind it, but there was nothing but the back exterior of the cabin. I knew right away it was the works of a god, probably Aphrodite. I smiled before heading back towards the pavilion. I was starving.

Finally, I reached the pavilion, noticing that 1. There was a steaming pile of pancakes. And 2. Nobody was there. I eyed the plate, suspiciously. Hesitantly, I crept over before plopping down on the bench, my eyes staring at the syrup drenched pancakes.

"Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to eat them, Lily?" A voice asked from behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Gods, Leo! Do you do this to everyone?" I replied, my voice was slightly loud and squeaky. He grinned before sitting down beside me.

"Nah. I only do this to my friends."

I smiled before shoveling down the pancakes. I wiped my mouth after I finished before hauling the dish in a nearby square bucket meant for dirty dishes. I settled next to Leo.

"Hey, I never got to ask, but why do you always wear that?" He asked, gesturing to my necklace that dangled over my chest. I clutched it, closing it in my hands.

"It was a gift." I stared at it as it gleamed in the sunlight that streamed in the pavilion.

"From who?"

"Percy," I murmured as I stared at its sapphire blue gem.

"Oh."

"Hey, so anyways, I was just about to go on a Pegasus ride? Wanna come?" I asked, hoping that I changed the subject.

He eyed me, warily before nodding slightly. He opened his mouth about to say something when I grabbed his hand and stood up. I started sprinting in the direction of the stable. Leo was close at my heels. I could hear his soft pants and the crunch of his hiking boots from behind me. He wasn't used to sprinting for this amount of time.

In not time, we had reached the entrance of the stable. We slowed our gait to a swift walk, our breathing heavy.

"Never. Do. That. Again," Leo announced, breathlessly. I nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

As we walked around the stable, I kept my eye out for a dapple gray coat. Near the end of the stalls, a head popped out, revealing curious sapphire blue eyes. I smiled before trudging over, stroking her nose.

"She's beautiful," Leo murmured, softly. "Usually, I prefer machines, but she's beautiful for an organic life form." Wind Dancer and I glanced him before snorting.

"Leo," I muttered before unclasping the latch to the stall door.

I opened it enough for her to slip through. I grabbed Leo's hand before exiting the stable, Wind Dancer close at my heels. The moment my boots made contact with the grass, I paused. I faced Wind Dancer, who was extending her beautiful gray wings. I laid both my hands on her back before pushing myself up onto her back. I tightened my thighs against her waist before reaching my hand out for Leo's. He shrugged, casually, though he eyed her warily. I hoisted him up behind me onto Wind Dancer's back. Immediately, he encircled his arms around my waist. I glanced at him, raising at eyebrow. He just grinned.

I buried my hands into Wind Dancer's thick mane for extra grip. I squeezed my thighs against her waist, urging her into a walk. Slowly, she gained speed, her hooves tearing up the grass. Her wings started flapping up and down before she launched into the air. Leo's arms squeezed tighter as he screamed in a high shrilly voice. I had to stifle back a laugh.

Wind Dancer extended her wings again, soaring high into the clouds. Her hooves lightly touching the top of the clouds. I released my right hand from her thick mane, brushing my hand over the nearest cloud. Its misty touch tickled my fingers that a giggle escaped my lips. I have never felt this free before.

"I've never seen you this free. This happy before," Leo whispered in my ear, his breath tingling the sensitive skin.

I leaned back against, my shoulder blades resting against his chest. He laid his chin on my shoulder.

We gazed at the bright sun that peeked out from behind the white clouds. Slowly, Wind Dancer descended until we were no longer enshrouded in the puffy clouds. A lake spread out as far as the eye could see, it gleamed in the sun. She dipped closer to the ground until her hooves lightly skimmed the water, creating small ripples. Tilting her wings, she headed back towards the camp.

* * *

Leo

I may be a (might I add very handsome and awesome) mechanic, but this was totally amazing. I never thought a living organism could actually cause me to feel free like this. I mean when I rode Festus with Beauty Queen and Sparky, I was too worried about Festus's well being that I had no time to relax and actually enjoy the freedom, flying gives you.

"Leo, we're almost to the camp," Calla informed, casually. But if you listened as closely as I was, you could hear the disappointment hidden her casual tone.

"Okay, Lily," I murmured, smiling at her nickname.

I could feel the vibrations of her body as she laughed, softly. I was disappointed when she had to sit back up, though I kept my arms around her small waist.

After about five minutes of silence, besides the occasional sound of water rippling when Wind Dancer's hooves lightly brushed the water. She glided over to the stable, pausing. Calla slipped off her Pegasus, and I followed her actions, throwing my leg over till both my legs rested on the horse's left side then sliding off. My boots crunched the grass as we made our way back inside the stable. Wind Dancer's wings curled back at her sides as she whinnied at her cramped stall. Calla unclasped the latch, allowing a hesitant Pegasus to enter. Calla stroked her nose, softly, before clasping the latch. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small carrot. Wind Dancer sniffed the carrot before scarfing it down. Calla smiled before shifting her attention on me.

"So… Whatcha think?" Her voice was curious as she held her hands against her stomach.

I smirked. "It was great. I definitely want to do this again," I replied, casually. She smiled.

"Then it's a date. I'll see ya tomorrow," she murmured before strutted away, sashaying her hips as if she were listening to inaudible music.

I smiled, watching her French braid sway back and forth. I don't know how a simple braid could intrigue me as much as hers.

* * *

The saw whirled, loudly, as I sliced the celestial bronze in half. Sparks flew by my face, but they didn't sting. That's a plus to being immune to fire. You're probably what mechanic slices metal in half, but I was forging together some new bronze plating for Festus. Some of his right plating was damaged due to an attack on the Argo II. I narrowed my eyes as I examined the large plate of metal. Perfect. I smirked. I faced the fire, hauling over the bronze. Setting it carefully on an anvil, I summoned fire, its flames licking my fingers, expectantly. I narrowed my eyes before blasting it into the dying fire. It instantly blazed to life, devouring the wood.

I grabbed the metal, leaning it and my hands into the fire. I waited until the metal was blazing, its usual bronze changing into a molten hot red. It stung my hands, but I refused to let it out until it was perfect for molding. Finally, I pulled my hands (and the metal) away from the fire, setting it down onto my worktable.

Immediately, I started working on shaping it enough to fit comfortably on Festus's neck. I used my 3 lb. hammer to bend the square into a diamond to resemble scales. I was just adding the finishing touches when a voice exclaimed.

"Leo, you're missing dinner!" I dropped my hammer and spun around to see little Harley, rubbing his black hair.

"Oh, thank you, Harley," I replied as I sprinted towards the pavilion, avoiding the other's forges and projects.

Usually, I never leave a project unfinished but I mean it's not always a hot girl decides to like Leo. Uh, not that the ladies don't love Leo, it's just it's not every day one shows special interest.

Anyways, I slowed my pace down to a decent walk, searching for Calla's chocolate brown braid. Unfortunately, there were many girls who decided to copy Calla's unique French braid. Gods, this is going to take a while. I reached the nearest girl about to tap her shoulder when Calla's voice echoed throughout the pavilion.

"Leo, over here!"

I shifted my attention to the direction of the voice, immediately spotting Calla's figure. I jogged over, grinning like a maniac. I plopped down beside her, noticing that I was also sitting with Percy (AKA Seaweed Brain), Annabeth (AKA Wisegirl), Jason, (AKA Sparky) and Piper (AKA Beauty Queen). Nicknames are my way of saying You're cool with me, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. (or Repair Boy in other's minds, but shhhh… you can't let anyone know that!)

"Hey, guys, so what's up?" I asked, curiously. I mean, we usually sit at our designated cabin tables.

"Calla wanted us to come with here to see Chiron," Percy muttered as he scarfed down his blue cheeseburger.

"Well, Skylar and Grayson, too, but their cabins wouldn't let them join us," Calla explained, huffing in exasperation.

She glanced at a curly blonde girl, who was chatting with another Aphrodite girl, probably Lacey, by the looks of it, and at a dark haired boy, munching happily on a sausage pizza. She shifted her attention back to the table, her eyes sliding over everyone, but her sapphire eyes locked on mine for a second longer. A small smile seemed to tug at her lips.

"I'll explain later why I request you come, but I will tell you why I chose you, guys over everyone," she lowered her voice, her eyes deadly serious. "You five were chosen in the Prophecy of Seven." Calla held up her slender hand once she noticed Percy gaped mouth. "I wanted Skylar and Grayson, because they are good friends of mine. Well, Skylar is anyways. She was there when you weren't," she pointed a finger at Percy, who eyes were vulnerable with grief and regret. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like I'm holding a grudge against you. It's just she helped me out through some tough times. Anyways, I have feeling all of you are important," she bit her lip, anxiously, as if she were expecting something gruesome.

"Important for what exactly?" Percy asked, raising a raven colored eyebrow.

She shrugged, fidgeting restlessly in her seat. "I'll meet you guys there, okay?"

Then she rose up off the bench, dumping her full plate of food into the offering fire, and finally sprinting in the direction of the Blue House. She was hiding something and it was killing her from the inside.

* * *

**Sorry had to end the chapter here. But we all know what's she's hiding. If I were in her shoes, I would probably steal a yacht (GTA V style) then hightail it out over there before crashing the ship into a deserted island. It would be a huge sacrifice, but I wouldn't want to risk others' lives.**

**So anyways, next chapter I'll explain why I truly chose them, mkay? So all you have to do is what until tomorrow. Mkay, bye!**


	9. The Runaway

**Warning: Swearing will appear in this chapter. (Only one or twice though)**

* * *

Calla

The old wooden boards of the blue house squeaked and creaked in protest under my weight. It would be very difficult if I ever tried to sneak in here without detection. I rounded the corner that led to the meeting room. I was hoping to find Chiron there, so I could explain everything to him first, but he wasn't. I pursued my lips before wandering around. I came across a study, which for some reason spiked my curiosity.

Slowly walking on the balls of my feet, I entered the darkened study. It was what you would imagine it to be. A desk and a chair were crammed into a corner near the back of the room. The desk resembled a normal desk, but it did have a few unusual designs etched into its mahogany wood. I'll examine it later as I shifted my attention on a bulletin board nailed into the pale blue wall. My hand brushed a small picture of Percy and Annabeth. His head was thrown back in laughter just like Annabeth's.

"I see you've found my study," a voice announced behind me.

I jumped, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. I spun around, facing a wary Chiron, his face was etched with exhaustion. His normal horse body was squeezed into that tiny wheelchair. (I never got how he could do that) Fake legs were carpeted in a thick navy blue blanket. Chiron's normal full of life brown eyes were dulled as bags hung heavily under them. His lips were pursued in a grim line. I bit my lip.

"Chiron, what's wrong? You haven't been sleeping," I asked, worriedly. I stepped forward, grasping his hand.

Using his other hand, he waved it away. "I'm fine," he sounded so sure of himself that I found myself believing until I realized the strain in his eyes. He was lying.

"What's going on Chiron? You can tell me," I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"Calla, I don't want you to worry," his voice was pleading.

"I'm already worried! To be honest, I can't sleep either. I can't even close my eyes without seeing the people I love, collapsing on the ground, dying! And it would be my fault!" I shouted, tears slipping down my cheek.

"Calla, I know. The gods had told me about you a very long time ago. I always forced myself to believe it wasn't untrue until Percy confirmed my fears. He always spoke about you," his voice was gentle as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry that you have this thrown upon you."

I don't know how much time had passed as I pulled away, wiping away the dreadful tears. I hate crying in front of people. It's my troubles not theirs. I smiled, slightly and he returned it. I trudged away from him, the weight of my worries pressing harder on shoulders. I wish I was normal and none of this happened. I wish, Stop! You should be ashamed of yourself by thinking like this! It's happening so stop moping around and face it head on. I'm Calla Kingston, not a quitter who dreams for a better life instead of working towards one. I straightened my shoulders as I entered the meeting room. Everybody who I requested was sitting there, chatting away happily without each other. Their voices quieted when they noticed me.

"Hey, Cals," Percy said, happily. A grin spread across his face. I smiled, but it was strained.

"Good to see you, too, Percy," I replied, forcing the cheeriness into my tone. He frowned. He knew me too well.

He opened his mouth, but I interrupted him. "Let's begin."

Everybody nodded their heads, though Percy kept biting his lip. He wanted to say something, but kept forcing it away. He usually did that when he knew something was wrong, but never knew exactly what to say. I smiled at him. This time it felt natural on my lips. He grinned back, flashing some of his white teeth. I almost laughed until an image of his bloody, still body entered my mind, taunting me. My eyes widened and I had to bit my lip in an attempt not to throw up. I shifted my attention on the wall.

"You're probably wondering why I requested you come here. My answer is simple. I need a few people to know the truth. And to know the real reason why I'm leaving." I opened my mouth to say something when Percy leapt to his feet.

"You can't be serious, Calla! I just got you back. I'm not going to lose you again," Percy stated, his green eyes blazing.

"Percy, sit down. You can't choose for me. It's my life," I remarked as I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth.

He narrowed his eyes before sinking back into his chair. He was close to having another one of his fits. Then he would be a real pertho. I nearly cracked a smile. I gazed across the room to see everyone's eyes filled with sadness, even past Percy's angry, you could see the misery. If the situation never existed, I knew we all would be close friends. But the problem was inevitable. As my eyes continued to examine everyone, they locked onto one's person longer. Leo's. His brown eyes were dull, his expression blank and carefully guarded. It broke my heart.

"As I was saying-" I was just about to continue when Chiron's voice boomed from behind me.

"I'll take it from here, Calla. I know you want to be the one to tell them, but I advise you to go outside and relax," Chiron's voice was commanding, leaving no room for but's.

I nodded my head, warily, before trudging out the room. I faltered as I reached the door that led outside. I needed fresh air. I shoved it open, stepping onto the wooden porch. I climbed down the steps before collapsing on the soft grass. I spread my arms out as I stared at the night sky. The moon was bright, dominating the sky. Stars blinked in and out, sometimes reappearing here and there. I watched as they danced across night.

I thought back to the night after my last appearance. I remembered Skylar's contained excitement as she led me down to the beach. At first all I could see was Maya and Nico's blurred faces and two other shadowy figures. I remember being hesitant yet curious to see who they were. As I neared them, one of the figures turned around, a set of sea green eyes capturing mine in their intense stare. Percy? was the only word that managed to escape my lips. Calla? Percy's voice called out. I raced toward him and he encircled me in his arms, swinging me into the air. I will never forget the sweet taste of relief and longing I felt for him. I needed him. I needed him to walk with me at my first day at a new school or when I went to my first concert. Or to congratulate when I was accepted into a recording contract or when I finished my first show. But Percy had a life here at Camp Half-Blood. Just look at all his friends and his girlfriend, Annabeth. He was needed here more than I needed him.

Then there was Leo. There was something about him. He intrigued more than anything. He was so full of life even after everything he faced. (Percy told me everything that had happened.) He was always smiling even when death was staring him straight in the eye. He just laughed at it. Leo was a message for everyone to follow. Life is only exciting if you make it to be. Life was precious, because it ended. Leo knew that, which is why he wanted to spend his life laughing and live it to the fullest. But behind his mischievous grin and full of life personality, there were holes full of grief, hardship, insecurity, and fear that he tried to cover with jokes so no one would see it. But I could and it hurt to see something break him like that.

That's the reason I asked him if he wanted to join me for my Pegasus ride. I never really even gave him a chance to say yes as I grabbed his hand and ran. Then when we were in the air, I just felt so free. So free from the price to my powers, which I never used. Maybe I could delay the price if I never used them. I remember leaning back into Leo's chest, his hands encircling my waist. His hands spread warmth through my body. It actually burned away my worries. I never knew how much pain I was in until it was gone. I felt good and I admit I was disappointed when Wind Dancer arrived back at the camp.

I mentally slapped myself. I can't fall for him. Not even just a little bit. He would die and the blood would be on my hands. I couldn't live with myself if I ripped him away from the life ahead of him. He would find a beautiful woman who saw the life in him and they would fall in love. They would marry and he would have a beautiful family. Even as I thinking of it sent a painful bitter pang in my chest.

I sat up, my shoulders slouching. My nails bit into the grass, tearing its roots up from its home in the soft dirt. I squeezed my eyes shut as a frustrated scream escaped my lips. I leapt to my feet, my legs aching to run. I clenched my hands into firm fists. A tear rebelliously slipped down my cheek.

"You can't solve your problems by running, Lily," a soft voice murmured from behind me, causing me to jump. I spun around to see Leo, leaning against the porch supports casually, but his shoulders were tight with tension.

"I know, Leo. Do you think I don't know that!" I nearly shouted before lowering my voice to a harsh whisper. "But there's no other way."

"You just told Percy that he can't make decisions for you yet here you are making choices for his life. You're such a fucking hypocrite," he screamed at me, his calm demeanor fading away.

I flinched before hardening my eyes. "You don't know what you're saying, Leo. You actually have to have someone who loves you to understand," my voice was deadly calm and sharp like the swords they wield here. The moment I said it, Leo's eyes dulled completely, the life sucked out of him. My eyes widened in shock of what just escaped my lips. "Oh gods, Leo. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I reached my hand out, hoping to pull him into a hug. He yanked his hand away, jumping back.

"Don't touch me! This is the last time I ever fucking help anyone," he snarled, furiously, but I could see the emptiness in his eyes and in his voice. He marched away, slamming the door behind him.

I screamed at myself in my head. What have I done?

I sprinted away from the house, pumping my legs. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my surroundings until I noticed the enormous Pegasus stable, looming ahead of me. In less than no time, I was in front of the stable. The moment my boots touched hay covered wood, I sprinted with a new burst of speed. I screeched to halt when I noticed Wind Dancer's head, peeking out from one of the stalls. I unclasped the bronze latch, opening the stall door.

Wind Dancer stepped out, hesitantly, her hooves clipping the wood. She snorted at me, expectantly waiting for an answer. I shook my head before stroking her soft cheek. I led her down the corridor before stopping at the exit. I shook my head, chasing away any doubtful thought, as I stepped onto the grass. Wind Dancer extended her wings, staring at me, sadly. She realized what was happening now. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my tears staining her dapple gray coat.

"We gotta go girl," I murmured, though it was slightly muffled.

I pulled away before placing my hands on her back. I hauled myself onto her back, gripping her thick mane for extra support. I squeezed my thighs around her small waist. She started walking before gaining speed, her light gray tail flying behind her. Soon her wings started flapping up and down, launching us into the cool night air. Her hooves seemed to dance on the air as we ascended into the clouds to hide us. I gazed back at the camp, a place I could've called home, as we soared away from it. Soon it was just a small dot in the horizon. I clung to her neck, burying my face into soft mane.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured but it was swept into the wind, never to be heard.

* * *

Leo

I collapsed in one of the black revolving chairs, forcing it in one place. I just wanted to close my eyes and imagine that what happened outside never happened. But her words drove themselves deep into my mind like a stake in the ground. They kept taunting me by repeating everything over and over again. I wanted to scream, to drive those awful words out of my head. But I felt I deserved it. Calla only said those things because she was scared and mad at herself not me. I didn't help matters by any means by yelling at her. I massaged the back of my tense neck. I hope she hasn't done anything reckless.

"Hey, have you seen Calla. I thought she'd be inside by now," Percy's slightly anxious voice yanked me back to reality. I opened my eyes, lazily focusing on his worried sea green eyes.

"Hm? Oh, she should be outside," I replied, unconsciously fidgeting with my hands. I gazed away from him, hoping he would get the memo that I want to be alone.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows were furrowed together. I sighed, waving away his question.

"I'm fine. Now, go check on Lily," I muttered, clenching my jaw. Unintentionally, I just used her nickname. Gods, I'm horrible at staying mad at someone.

"Lily?" He furrowed his thick eyebrows together again.

"Oh, I mean Calla. It's her nickname," I tried to shrug, casually, but it resembled more of a spasm.

"I see," he pursued his lips, eyeing me carefully. "Well, see ya, Leo."

As he headed out the door, he waved goodbye without turning his head. I noticed Annabeth staring at the door, a guarded expression on her face, but her eyes. Her eyes gave her feelings away. Was she jealous? I have no clue why. I mean, Calla always treats Percy like a brother and vice versa. I shook my head, vigorously. I can't afford to think about things like these. Especially right now after everything that happened between Calla and I.

I forced my body out of the comfy black chair. I shifted my attention on Piper. Maybe she can help. Help me with what, exactly? Shut up, head! I trudged over to her, my feet dragging slightly. She was in the middle of a conversation with Jason and the two new demigods who arrived just a few nights ago with Lily. I mean Calla. No, Lily. Gah, I don't have time to think about this right now, so stop it brain before I slap you. As I approached, I could make out the features of the two new demigods.

One, the girl, had curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was a nice honey color that actually brought out her eyes. Her body was toned with muscle, but her features were soft. She was dressed in a pink sundress with matching makeup and flip flops. She resembled a normal California girl with her appearance, but I could tell she was smarter than she appeared. Just because she was blonde didn't mean she was stupid. Annabeth was definite proof of that. Gods, she scares me.

The boy sitting next to her had dark brown hair with calculating gray eyes. His skin was darker than the girl's, but just by a smidge. His body was lean, but still well-muscled like most of the people here at camp. His face was more broad and defined. He didn't remind me to much of an Athena son. He didn't have the serious or strict demeanor. (Though they can be fun when they want to be.) He seemed more fun loving, but I knew he was intelligent just by looking at his eyes. The way he stared at everything, calculating everything like an equation.

Piper noticed me and grinned, waving me over. I lifted a corner of my mouth before plopping down beside her.

"Leo, this is Skylar and Grayson, Calla's friends. Skylar, Grayson, this is Leo, the-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"The Supreme Commander of the Argo II," I declared, lifting my chin in an arrogant matter. He smirked at them, biting my lip in an attempt not to laugh. They just stared at me in confusion.

"I was going to say Repair Boy," Piper muttered under her breath. Everyone burst out laughing besides me. I narrowed my eyes until I couldn't help but join in.

"I am not a repair boy. I-" It seems that today everybody loves to interrupt people, because before I could even finish, Percy burst into the room, his face sweaty and his eyes wild.

"I can't find Calla! I think... I think she ran away."

* * *

**You're probably wondering why Calla would make such a coward move and run. Well, I needed her to run for a very important reason that will make a huge impression in the upcoming chapters. Only a few more to go then this story is done. And onto the next.**


	10. Damn Serpents

**Sorry about the wait for the update. I've been busy... Working on a new story. Once this one is complete, I'll start posting it. **

* * *

Calla

It's been less than an hour since I left camp. I squinted at my surroundings. Water stretched out as far as the eye could see, its soft dark blue waves rolling restlessly. I nudged Wind Dancer closer to the water, her hooves lightly brushing its waves. She whinnied, anxiously, her blue eyes fixated on one point. We were less than a few meters away when the water rippled. Wind Dancer reared, whinnying in protest, when slowly, a figure rose up out of the waves. I stared in horror as the moon shone its silvery light on it, revealing its gruesome features.

The first thing I realized is that it resembled a python, except this one was dark green and 50 feet tall. Its scales glimmered in the light, a coat of water trickled down its body. My eyes examined it, finally fixating on its face. Its tongue slithered out from behind its mouth, its glittering white fangs speckled with red. Blood, I guessed. Its yellow eyes danced, happily, expecting this to be an easy meal. I narrowed my eyes.

"I refuse to die this way. Eaten by an ugly overgrown garden snake," I snarled at it, digging my hands into Wind Dancer's soft mane.

The sea serpent's eyes narrowed into slits, its tongue swishing vigorously back and forth as it hissed. It was definitely not pleased with my comment. But it was kinda true. It reared its head back, ready to strike when I squeezed Wind Dancer's waist. She zipped out of the way as the snake striked, its head slamming into the water. It hissed, venomously, its slits they call eyes fixated on me. I shrugged.

"You can't expect to kill us that easily," my voice was casual, but I had an arrogant smirk on my face.

The snake seemed to smile deviously as it stared at me, its yellow eyes calculating. Oh, crap. I thought as my eyes widened. The serpent sank back into the dark water, its waves rippling. Wind Dancer whinnied anxiously, her blue eyes wild with fear. I nudged her with my thighs, implying to go head back to the sky. Just as we were about to ascend, the water splashed furiously. The serpent rose out the water with two figures flanking its sides. Both were serpents except one was an aqua blue while the other was a pale yellow. I nearly screamed as they lunged at us.

Wind Dancer reared, taking me completely by surprise. I was tossed off her back, plunging into the lake. I screamed but it was swept up by the wind. I collided with the water, my body screaming in agony. The cold seeped into my clothes, stinging every inch of my body. I swam to the surface. Gods, I'm so glad Percy had given me swimming lessons. I sucked in a deep breath, catching a glimpse of Wind Dancer avoiding the sea serpents' attacks. One of the serpent, the dark green to be specific, was missing, which meant only one thing. It was after me. Before I dove back in the water, Wind Dancer noticed me, her eyes focused on me and not on the serpents' next attack. I screamed as a serpent struck her wing, leaving a huge gash in the joint that connected her wings to her body. She whinnied in agony as her body plunged into the water.

I waited for her head to emerge, but it didn't. Not even a single ripple. I screamed again, but not in agony or misery, but in anger. She was not dead! I won't allow it. The waves reacted around me, listening to my every move. I dove into the water and forced myself to breathe. At first, I couldn't. I could feel my lungs filling up with the dark water, my organs slowly ceasing when suddenly the feeling just stopped. I could breathe again.

I dove in deeper, the cold still stinging my skin. I could see everything clearly, but it was still dark. Like staring into a dim lighted room. I squinted around, trying to make out any shape. Maybe, I could spot a glimpse of Wind Dancer. I pushed the hopeful thought away. I shouldn't raise my hopes just yet. After a few moments, I noticed a few dark shapes looming ahead me. I narrowed my eyes before swimming after the shapes.

As I neared, I noticed that the shapes were two of the serpents, the pale yellow one and the aqua blue one, but not the leader. I narrowed my eyes again, suspicion digging deep into the pit of my stomach. This didn't feel right. I ignored it before swimming closer to them. They looked like they were having a very heated agreement, because they hissed, furiously, at each other. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. Little did I know there was a pair of eyes, fixated on me.

I concentrated on the waves, willing them to form a funnel. Maybe if I could trap them inside, the water could spit them into the air, where I'd focus on the wind to carry them as far east as I could. Slowly, the water obeyed, circling the serpents. The serpents didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late to react. The water had already ensnared them in its watery trap. The water gained enough potential energy to spit them upwards and into the sky. There, I simply forced the wind, which I could feel even though I was deep in the water, to carry the serpents east. I won't be seeing them for a while.

I smirked before ascending to the surface. I should probably start my search for Wind Dancer. Just as my head broke the surface, something bit my leg, driving me back under. The pain in my leg was agonizing even when the creature released its death grip. It must have been poison. I stared at my surroundings, trying to pinpoint what attacked me. I swam in a small circle before catching a glimpse of a dark green shape. The other serpent.

"Shit," I muttered before diving after it.

I could've spent hours searching for it, but the serpent wasn't patient. It wanted me dead, immediately. It was cunning, but relied more of brute strength. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed its dark green body gliding less than a few feet ahead me. I got you now. I lunged at it, digging my fingernails into the chinks in its scales. I could hear a furious hiss from ahead of me. I smirked, but it immediately faded away. I didn't have any weapons. Dammit.

The serpent's eyes appeared, glaring at me with its slitted yellow eyes. I narrowed my eyes, calculating its every move. It hissed at me, its split tongue slithering out from behind its lips. It eyed me, carefully, planning its next move. Little did it know, the water circling around it. It was slowly forming a fist, mimicking the movements of my right hand. Its eyes stared at me, warily searching for signs of an attack. I just smiled before clenching my fists. The water mimicked me, except with a translucent large hand.

I flung my hand out towards the serpent. The watery hand copied my movements as I made a grasping gesture, the hand wrapping its watery fingers around the serpent's neck. I squeezed my hand and raised my hand before flinging my hand forward, releasing my grip, like a throwing motion. The hand mimicked mine exactly, tossing the serpent out of the water and through the air. There, it was carried by the wind to join its friends east. Soon it was just a small angry dot in the distance. I waved goodbye before ascending to the surface.

The moment my head broke it, the pain returned, tenfold. I nearly screamed in agony, but I bit my lip to the point where my teeth broke the skin. Blood trickled down my chin. If there were other creatures out there, I couldn't attract their attention. I concentrated on the water. I could feel and see everything in the lake, every creature, every plant, everything. I focused on, trying to find Wind Dancer. Soon I spotted a glimpse of a head breaking the surface. Immediately, I realized it was her. I swam in that direction, forcing the waves to carry me. It was agonizing even to try to swim.

"Wind Dancer!" I yelled as the waves gently carried me toward her.

Wind Dancer turned her head, whinnying anxiously. I smiled as I neared her. The moment that I was less than a few feet away, I swam towards her, ignoring the biting pain. I wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her soaking wet mane. She nickered, softly, before nuzzling my face. I chuckled, but it formed into a gasp as pain stung my stomach. Wind Dancer's blue eyes eyed me, warily. She leaned forward until her back was in front of me. I climbed onto her back, leaning against my mane.

Wind Dancer kicked her legs forward, swimming toward a nearby island's sandy shore. Black dots speckled my vision. The poison was spreading. Fast. Once her hooves touched the green grass of the shore, she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. I slid off her back and onto the soft grass. I groaned, every part of my body burning. Never ever again will I attack a serpent without a weapon.

"Gods, I'm stupid," I muttered, gagging slightly when my throat burned.

"Yeah, yeah you are," a deep voice stated from above me.

My unfocused eyes gazed up at a dark-haired boy. He smiled, his white teeth nearly matching his pale skin.

"Hi, Nico," I managed to say without choking.

I could feel the poison slowly filling my lungs. Damn serpent. I'm gonna punch it in the face next time I run into it. Nico's smile faded as his eyes fixated on my leg. His dark brown eyes widened.

"What happened? Wait never mind. Don't answer," Nico said, worriedly, as he searched his jacket pockets.

He yanked a baggie out of his pocket. The contents of the baggie were some sort of squished lemon meringue squares speckled with powdered sugar. Nico pulled one out, gesturing me to open my mouth. I narrowed my eyes before doing as he asked. Gently, he placed it in my mouth. I chewed it hesitantly, my mouth exploding with flavor. It tasted exactly like my 8th birthday cake my dad had made for me. Tears stung the back of my eyes. I remembered the day perfectly.

* * *

_10 Years Ago…_

I threw my arms around my dad, wrapping my slim arms around his thick waist. He chuckled lightly, tousling my messy chocolate brown hair. I giggled, pressing my face into his stomach. He encircled his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air. He spun around, swinging me along with him. I giggled again as everything blurred. Setting me down, he clasped his calloused hand in my small hand and headed toward the kitchen. I skipped the entire way, my little body buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, Cals. You have to cover your eyes," dad claimed, gazing down at me.

I nodded, vigorously, covering my eyes with my hands. I tried peeking out from behind my small fingers, but dad scolded me, exclaiming that I can't peek. I giggled, standing in the hallway. Soon, I felt a hand on my hands, pulling them away from my face. Dad led me into the kitchen and I squealed in surprise. There in the middle of the table was a beautiful round cake. It was enshrouded in aqua blue frosting. Waves were etched into the frosting with all different types of blues. In the middle of the blue cake in big curly sea green letters was Happy 8th Birthday, my beautiful Calla.

"Did you make this?" I asked, my hands itching to touch the cake. But that would ruin the beautiful waves.

He nodded. "I thought you would like it more if I made it."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Calla," dad's voice was very sad.

I gazed up at him to see his brown eyes shining with salty tears. I frowned, furrowing my thin eyebrows. Why is crying? Did I do something wrong?

"Calla, it's okay. Sorry, daddy's just a little sad at seeing his baby girl growing up so fast," he murmured, reassuringly. He scooped me up in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Then I'll stop growing," I answered, stubbornly. I crossed my arms, pouting.

"You can't stop growing, silly," he chuckled, his chest vibrating. His fingers tickled the stomach and a giggle rebelliously escaped my lips.

"Yes, I can. And I will. I want to stay young forever," my voice was very determined.

"Calla, growing up is a part of life. If you never grow up, you wouldn't be able to enjoy life. Someday, my lily, you will grow up to be a very beautiful and special woman," his eyes shone with pride when he said that. But I could still see the sadness etched into his eyes. "So are you ready for some cake. It's your favorite, red velvet."

I squealed again, nodding. He set me down in one of our spinning stools. Gingerly, he used one of our silver knives to cut into the smooth cake. He slipped one piece onto a small plate and set it down right in front of me. I dug into it, loving the delicious flavors exploding in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed dad staring at me, sadly.

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" I asked, wiping my face after I finished my piece of cake.

He smiled, but it was forced. I might be 8, but I know when he's forcing a smile.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," his voice was soothing, but I could hear the strain in it. He was lying.

"You always told me lying was bad," I scolded, pursuing my lips. He stared at me for a moment before smiling. A real smile.

"I know, but sometimes, daddy lies to protect you," he claimed, laying his hand on mine.

"How?" I asked, curiously. How can lying protect you?

He pursued his lips. "Sometimes people will lie to you to protect you, because they know you're not ready yet. But someday, sweetheart, I promise I'll tell you the truth." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_Now_

Calla

A tear slipped from my eyes, staining my cheek. He never got to tell me. He never will get to tell me. But I have a feeling that it had to do with what the gods had told me.

"Calla, are you okay?" A worried voice asked, snapping me back to reality.

Nico's blurry head appeared in my field of vision. He was leaning over me, his dark brown eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, waving away his comment.

"Are you sure, because you passed out for a bit." He pursued his lips.

I then realized that I was in a small room. Light streamed in through the cracks of the wooden blinds. I panicked, leaping onto my feet. Pain surged up my leg, stinging my muscles. I hissed in slight agony before sinking back into the bed. Nico eyed me, warily.

"Please tell me we're not back at camp," I pleaded, my eyes wide. Nico stared at me before laughing.

"No, we're in Montauk. We were nearby and you needed some medical help so… I'm kinda borrowing the cabin," he rubbed his forearm, pursuing his lips.

I nodded my head before trying to stand up. I leaned against Nico for extra support. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, leading me out the small cabin and outside. The beach was glorious with its golden sand and blue waves that encircled it. Behind the beaches was green rolling hills and giant pines that dotted them. In some places, bushes and flamboyant flowers bloomed, adding some color to the green. Near the edge of the grass stood Wind Dancer, happily munching on the shaggiest parts. Her wings must've healed, because the huge gash that nearly sliced her wing from its joint disappeared.

"Hey, girl," I yelled, wincing when pain stung my leg again.

I leaned into Nico, resting most of my weight against him. I snuck a glance at him. He was staring into the distance, his dark eyes hiding an unbearable sadness. I knew that look. It was the same look my dad had and I probably had when Percy disappeared. I shook my head, slightly, shifting my attention back on Wind Dancer, who was prancing towards me. Her tail swished back and forth in the wind. She reminded me of a very excited dog. When she reached me, she nudged my hand with her soft nose. Softly, I stroked her cheek, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"She really likes you," Nico mentioned, staring at us, his lips curling slightly.

"Nah, she just likes me 'cause I give her sugar cubes." It was very difficult to keep my voice steady when all I wanted to do was burst out laughing.

Wind Dancer snorted, probably saying something like Are you serious? She narrowed her blue eyes. I swear I saw her smile, a smile that reminded me of Leo's when he was planning a devious scheme. Wind Dancer leaned her head, probably to blow in my face. I sighed, but she actually surprised me. She started nibbling on my messy braid, slobber dripped onto my shirt. I pushed her head away, my eyes wide.

"Wind Dancer!" I shrieked before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

She just stared at me, her lips curling up. She started to prance in a circle, her body buzzing with excitement. I felt Nico laughing next to me. The vibration of his laughter tingled my skin. I gazed up at him, his features full of life. To be honest, this was the first time I've ever seen him this happy.

"Why don't you smile?" I asked, causing him to stop, his lips curled down in a frown.

"What do you mean?" His voice was strained and his eyes were guarded.

"I mean, why don't you look happy? You remind me of my dad. His eyes always held this unbearable sadness like yours. The only difference between you is that he smiled. He found ways to make his life better. By enjoying the little moments. You don't," my eyes searched his, slowly stripping away the barrier that blocked his true feelings.

Nico stiffened, his dark eyes blazing. The ground seemed to shake as a small crack started to appear. Shadows seemed to seep out, shaping skeleton like hands. My eyes widened as I stepped back away from the crack slowly forming a huge gash in the ground. It makes sense now. How the shadows always seemed to cling to him. He was a son of Hades. And I just pissed him off.

"Nico, calm down. There's no need to unleash the dead on me," I nearly shrieked when I said dead. I absolutely hated zombies and ghosts. Nasty creatures.

Nico glanced down, noticing the growing gash that was starting to reveal ghastly shadowy figures. He pursued his lips before closing his eyes. The moment his eyes opened, the gash and the shadowy figures inside it disappeared without a trace. He examined the ground before nodding his head in satisfaction. He gazed up at me, his dark eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes that happens when I'm upset," Nico muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being stupid again and asked a personal question. Sorry," I replied, glancing over at Wind Dancer. She was galloping around the meadow, chasing some sort of nymph. Maybe a tree nymph.

"It's fine. You're right, anyways. It's just everything isn't fair. The Fates come up with new ways to torture me and it's just so. so infuriating." Nico's eyes blazed like an internal black fire.

I clasped his hand, smiling. "Nico, life isn't fair. But it gives you opportunities to make it better. Even just the small things in life can instantly make you feel so much happier. Life offers us our greatest treasures in life, like friendship, love, etc. The reason why life is so special is because it ends," I exclaimed before pecking his cheek with a soft kiss. Nico smiled, his lips curved up.

"I know, but sometimes, I just feel so alone," he mumbled, grief revealing itself in his tone.

"You're never alone Nico. You'll always have the ones you love in your heart," I murmured, placing my hand on his heart.

"Thank you." Nico's eyes were shining, tears aching to be let out.

"You're welcome." I smiled, my eyes on the brink of tears, too. I gazed up at the sky, noticing the sun already dipping down into the horizon. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon, Nico."

He nodded before dropping his hand from mine and allowing it to droop at his sides. I whistled, signaling Wind Dancer that we're leaving. She snorted, dipping her head, before trotting over towards me. Once she reached me, she nuzzled my cheek, leaving specks of slobber. I wiped them away before stroking her cheek.

"We gotta go girl," I murmured, burying my face in her soft mane. She nickered, softly.

She turned her body until her side was facing me. Placing my hands on her back, I hauled myself onto her back, squeezing her waist with my thighs. She snorted before striding forward. Slowly, her pace quickened until she had enough momentum to take off. She launched herself into the air, the wind whipping at my face. The slight chill stung my bare skin, causing goose bumps to appear on my bare legs. Luckily, I brought my leather jacket. I pursued my lips in confusion. How am I not wet? I mean I took a dip into freezing cold water yet I'm not wet. I was only out for maybe an hour or two. Realization dawned on me. I can control water, which means I can control whether or not I get wet.

"That is so awesome!" I screamed, my thoughts escaping my lips. Wind Dancer glanced at me, eyeing me warily. I just smiled. "It's nothing girl. Just keep going west." She narrowed her eyes before focusing back on the sky.

I have no clue why, but I have a feeling that I have to go west. I feel like I have a surprise waiting for me, but the only problem is I don't know whether it's good or bad. All I'm going to have to do is wait. It's a good thing I'm patient.


End file.
